


Kraftspiel

by Verllaine



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (Evidemment), (Je ne sais pas écrire autre chose lmao), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verllaine/pseuds/Verllaine
Summary: Le cadavre du magnat François Hollande n'a même pas encore eu le temps de refroidir que déjà l'opposition le pointe du doigt, "le coupable", "le lâche", "le traître".Impuissant face à la haine qu'on lui voue et à l'influence de l'une des plus grandes familles de France, il n'a d'autre choix que de se plier, prêter un faux serment à celui qui ne fera que ruiner le pays, avec l'infime l'aspiration de pouvoir peut-être un jour le prendre à son propre jeu.Et peut-être garder le maigre espoir le retrouver, lui, un jour, au sein de cette austère autocratie quasi-dictatoriale.





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais avec ça, ni si ça va quelque part exactement but here you go, un éspèce de GoT dystopique AU. 
> 
> En gros j'ai vu le post French politics/GoT sur Tumblr et je n'ai pas pu résister (because I love the show).
> 
>  
> 
> Alors je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'appelle absolument *pas* à revenir à un système monarchique (non parce qu'il y a encore des royalistes, ça existe... somehow)... C'est juste que c'est plus facile pour une GOT!AU.
> 
> (Je précise, parce qu'on ne sait jamais).

« Les comptes n’y sont pas, Manuel. »

Sa voix frémit, tandis qu’il faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre, se passant une main tremblante dans son rêche cuir chevelu. Pâle comme un linge, à deux doigts de faire un malaise et ceint dans un luxueux costume qui semblait l’étouffer, François Hollande ne cessait son va-et-vient entre le fauteuil de cuir et la table de son quartier personnel, semblant être en proie à une crise d’angoisse des plus terribles.

L’imminente visite de la fortunée Valérie Pécresse pesait lourdement sur tous, au Palais de l’Elysée, mais il était pleinement conscient qu’elle était un poids considérable qui accablait tout particulièrement les épaules de son supérieur hiérarchique, et sur ce point-là, Manuel compatissait sincèrement avec son aîné. Leur riche convive n’était pas une femme éminemment plaisante, ne l’avait jamais vraiment été, s’il était honnête, mais tous se pliaient à ses désirs et à ses caprices car ses dons pécuniaires -ou _offres généreuses_ comme elle les qualifiait de sa voix empreint de la volupté de la haute sphère de la bourgeoise Parisienne- étaient la seule raison pour laquelle ils n’avaient pas encore fait faillite.

Enfin, il s’agissait d’offres généreuses qu’il fallait, bien entendu, lui rendre avec quelques intérêts non négligeables de surcroit. Et au vu de la mine effarée – _terrorisée,_ même- de François, ils étaient visiblement _très_ loin d’avoir le compte.

« Je ne comprends pas, Myriam m’avait pourtant assuré avec confiance que Wauquiez- »

« Mon… époux n’a _plus_ de fonds, ou s’il en a, il ne souhaite pas les mettre à la disposition de _Madame,_ et pas quand il s’agit de couvrir une de mes dettes. J’ai maintes fois tenté de délicatement aborder le sujet avec lui, mais rien n’à y faire, il ne souhaite _rien_ savoir. »

Wauquiez était particulièrement quinteux, comme époux, c’était le cas de le dire. François ne l’avait bien entendu pas épousé de son plein gré, mais plutôt parce qu’il s’était avéré qu’il s’agissait du seul moyen pour sortir son royaume de la sévère crise financière dans laquelle il s’était enlisé. Laurent avait déjà fait office d’un fin et habile négociateur avec le béotien Donald Trump à la frontière quand ce dernier était venu grossièrement leur quémander des fonds monétaires pour des organisations militaires internationales et pour construire un fichu mur (apparemment, la construction allait soi-disant les protéger de dangereux sauvageons qui n’aspiraient qu’à leur faire du mal, mais François n’y mettait pas sa main à couper), et son époux était même parvenu à un tant soit peu à l’apaiser et tempérer ses propos jugés trop tranchants par le reste de la haute classe politique, mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que Laurent serait bientôt de retour de sa semaine de séjour dans le Limousin, et sans aucun résultat financier à lui offrir pour le cas Pécresse, le plantureux angoissé ne voyait pas une once de lumière au bout du tunnel.

« Je lui dois une _énorme_ dette, et si je n’ai pas rassemblé ce qu’il faut avant son retour… » Désemparé, à cours d’idées et les traits tirés par une accumulation de fatigue, François s’affala sur la luxueuse chaise à côté de la fenêtre, les épaules voûtées, le grand homme politique qu’il fut jadis désormais tout recroquevillé sur lui-même dans sa tourmente.

Toujours debout, désemparé et interdit face à la pièce que le Normand lui jouait, interprétant son rôle d’une avec une authenticité très inquiétante, Manuel ne sut que dire exactement pour lui témoigner de son soutien et lui apporter une infime consolation.

Le conjoint monarchique se tourna vers lui brusquement, lui fit face, et il ne put que mordre sa lèvre face à une telle détresse si ouvertement exprimée: jamais, pas même en au cours des révoltes populaires qu’avaient vu naître les campagnes françaises deux ans auparavant face aux décisions du Palais n’avait-il vu Hollande tenter de quémander ainsi son aide, expression de vulnérabilité d’un homme qui semblait s’être fait rattrapé par le temps et qui en était tout simplement arrivé à bout.

Constater qu’un tel désarroi s’était bel et bien emparé de l’esprit d’une des rares personnes que Manuel aurait incontestablement qualifié d’un ami sincère lui fit ressentir une douloureuse peine à son égard.

« Que puis-je faire, désormais ? Que puis-je faire, moi, François Hollande, l’un des deux hommes à qui le devoir revient de redresser ce pays, tant qu’il en est encore temps ? » Lamenta-t-il d’une voix plaintive et fébrile. « J’aurais dû prendre mes responsabilités face à Laurent, j’aurais dû m’imposer dans les conseils dès le début au lieu de le laisser déverser sa haine et d’en faire des lois, nous n’en serions probablement pas là aujourd’hui si je l’avais fait. J’ai eu tort…»

« Il ne peut tout de même pas vous laissez en trombe comme cela… Pas après que vous l’ayez soutenu politiquement, non ? Il sera bien obligé de vous couvrir- » Tenta-t-il, mais fut bien vite forcé de reconnaître que Hollande connaissait beaucoup mieux son époux que lui, et que le rire sec et faux qu’il laissa échapper fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour se rendre à l’évidence que _non,_ Wauquiez ne soutiendrait peut-être _pas_ son conjoint. Wauquiez ne soutiendrait pas une personne qui lui était restée fidèle malgré le désamour qu’elle lui portait. Wauquiez ne protégerait pas une personne à qui son soutien à son égard allait maintenant tout lui coûter.

« Nous nous tolérons à peine, en dehors des cérémonies publiques et les grands dîners diplomatiques, on en est à deux doigts d’être à couteaux tirés. On pose pour les journalistes, pour la télévision et les médias, pour donner une bonne image, mais ce n’est que ça, une image, un leurre, un mensonge. Il me laisse à peine donner mon mot à dire dans les conseils rapprochés et si on s’adresse la parole, ce n’est pas pour parler de choses mondaines comme les derniers parfums de chouquettes de la boulangerie locale. » Déplora-t-il, « J’ai essayé, j’ai tenté d’avoir des discussions posées avec lui au sujet de la politique qu’il veut mener, mais rien.

Et je ne peux rien faire de plus, je m’en rends compte maintenant. Je _voudrais_ faire plus, pour moi, pour nous, pour nos concitoyens, pour tous ceux envers qui nous avons été injustes et intolérants, mais je sais bien qu’il est trop tard maintenant. C’est exactement pour cela que je m’apprête à te donner une ultime missive à remplir. »

Pas très certain qu’il eut envie d’en savoir plus, Manuel s’apprêta à interrompre son supérieur quand, sans crier gare, François lui plaqua presque violemment une main sur la bouche, lui faisant signe, avec l’autre, de se taire avant qu’il ne puisse exprimer son indignation.

« Cache-toi, vite, il y a quelqu’un dans le couloir ! »

Le grincement tortueusement long de la vieille poignée de la porte fut tout ce dont Manuel eut besoin pour oublier sa rancœur momentanée, et, frénétiquement, chercher du regard un endroit propice à lui faire office d’un abri momentané.

_« Vite, le bureau! Cache-toi sous mon bureau! »_

Un bref regard apologétique de la part du plus âgé et il trébucha presque au coup que François lui donna dans les épaules, Manuel tombant à genoux sur le luxueux tapis et ne perdit pas un instant pour se tapir sous le refuge de fortune, massant sa jointure contusionnée en espérant que la douleur s’estomperait rapidement tout en se retenant de faire le moindre son quand la porte grinça ouvert d’une lenteur presque tortueuse, et il ne put que croiser les doigts pour que le visiteur inopportun ne remarque pas sa respiration saccadée.

De sa place au ras du sol, et pour le moins très inconfortable, il ne parvint pas à voir au-delà des chaussures chatoyantes et le bas du costume coûteux de leur visiteur.

_« Monsieur Hollande ? »_

La voix grave et dénuée de toute once de tact du nouveau-venu ne lui semblait pas familière, personne ne parlait ainsi dans l’entourage de François –ce n’était donc pas quelqu’un de leur groupe de proches, et Manuel doutait qu’il s’agisse d’un domestique de l’Elysée (il les connaissait, personne n’avait une voix bariton comme celle-ci)- et en déduit donc assez vite qu’il devait probablement s’agir d’un des proches du conjoint royal.

 « Monsieur Wauquiez est de retour, il vous attend avec le reste de la délégation. Il souhaite vous voir immédiatement dans la chambre de réception pour pouvoir donner son rapport complet, comme se veut la coutume. »

François déglutit, paniqué et anxieux quant à la réunion tant redoutée avec son mari. Il ne put dire que ce fut quelque chose qu’il avait attendu avec impatience, bien au contraire. « Veuillez lui dire que j’arrive au plus vite, donnez-moi une minute. »

Le domestique s’exécutant de bonne grâce, François retrouva un bureau calme, silencieux, mais un silence qui ne l’aida en rien à se ressaisir. Déboussolé, il dût fouiller à tâtons sur son bureau désorganisé pour mettre la main sur une feuille de papier et un stylo et y griffonna en quelques instants ce qu’il espérait être quelque chose d’une pointe utile à son ancien collègue avant de se redresser et de réajuster sa veste, il se devait d’être présentable en toutes circonstances quand on en venait à Laurent.

« Je t’ai laissé quelque chose sur le bureau. _Bonne chance. »_

_« Et merci pour tout. »_ Glissa-t-il tout de même avant de passer la porte, une dernière marque de gratitude envers celui qui l’avait soutenu, envers celui qui avait été son ami par tous les temps, qui ne l’avait pas abandonné malgré le déshonneur qu’il avait fait à son gouvernement.

Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, n’était-il pas encore trop tard pour changer la donne et de réparer ses erreurs. Tout ce que François put espérer, c’était qu’il avait pris le premier petit pas dans la bonne direction.

Seul à présent, dans une pièce qui lui parut soudainement immense et étouffante à la fois, Manuel dût prendre sur lui pour patienter jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus l’once d’un bruit dans le couloir adjacent avant d’oser sortir de sa cachette. La porte était fermée –François, en dépit de son obtuosité parfois frustrante, semblait tout de même avoir pensé à son besoin de discrétion, et Manuel lui en était reconnaissant- et il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se saisir de la feuille pliée qui reposait au milieu du bureau, jetant un bref coup d’œil anxieux vers la sortie, juste histoire de s’assurer qu’il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre au dépourvu, avant de l’ouvrir.

_Mon cher Manuel,_

_Je ne sais vraiment comment formuler ceci –je suis très loin d’être un Rimbaud ou Molière doté des vertus de la prose, tu le sais bien- mais je veux d’abord te remercier. Te remercier de ne pas m’avoir abandonné malgré les erreurs que j’ai pu faire, et malgré la peine que je t’ai causé, que je vous ait causé._

_Je regrette de n’avoir rien fait, d’en être arrivé ici, d’être impuissant face à mon époux, d’être trop couard pour oser le défier. Je ne cherche aucune sympathie en posant ces mots ainsi, je connais mes fautes, je les accepte, sache tout simplement que j’en suis profondément désolé._

_Si ma bonne étoile m’aurait souri, je t’aurais probablement fait grâce d’un bien meilleur adieu –car ne nous voilons pas la face, ceci est probablement un adieu, Manuel- ma fin approche, je la sens, et je compte bien en décider les termes par moi-même. Mais si je compte partir, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que j’ai baissé les bras, ce n’est peut-être pas grand-chose, certainement pas assez pour me racheter, moi, mes mauvaises décisions et mes fautes, mais tant qu’il est encore temps, je peux au moins tenter._

_Laurent ne te laissera pas demeurer au Palais, j’ai longtemps combattu sa volonté en te prenant sous mon aile, mais je ne puis plus être certain de rien à présent. C’est pour cela que je souhaite que tu t’enfuies d’ici, pendant que tu sois encore libre de tes mouvements : Claude tient la Conciergerie le long du Quai de l’Horloge, pas loin de la Place Dauphine. Tu y trouveras très probablement les quelques individus qui figurent sur les listes de recherche prioritaires de Laurent. Nous n’avons échangés que quelques lettres sporadiques, mais ils essayent, ils font ce qu’ils peuvent. C’est un début de quelque chose._

_Je tiens également à te présenter mes excuses les plus sincères au sujet d’Emmanuel. Là aussi je t’ai failli, j’aurais dû oser, j’aurais dû dire quelque chose au lieu de le laisser être injustement condamné et déporté à la Frontière, sache que je suis vraiment désolé de n’avoir rien fait pour lui. Si j’avais des nouvelles, je t’en donnerais, mais malheureusement, nous n’avons pas eu de retour. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu’il est bien trop têtu pour que la Frontière lui en vienne à bout. Je ne te retiendrai plus à partir de ce soir, tu sais. Tu pourrais remonter vers le Nord, si tu veux, je ne t’en empêcherais pas._

_Ton ami (enfin je l’espère)_

_François Hollande_

Il regrettait.

François _regrettait_ ce qu’il avait fait à Emmanuel.

Cela ne le ramenait certes pas ici d’un claquement de doigts, mais savoir que l’impassibilité qu’il avait pu lire sur son visage ce jour-là, la froideur avec laquelle il lui avait répondu quand il s’était jeté à ses pieds pour implorer clémence pour son… Enfin pour Emmanuel, savoir que cette rancœur qu’il avait entretenu à son égard pendant tout ce temps était en partie infondée parce que François aussi regrettait ce qu’il avait fait au jeune homme qui avait si bien géré ses dépenses et ses fonds, regrettait l’étendue de ce qu’il lui avait fait souffrir pendant presqu’un an, Manuel était presque prêt à lui pardonner son offense.

Enfin il savait pertinemment bien qu’il s’agissait d’une décision prise par Wauquiez. Il savait parfaitement que la seule raison pour laquelle Emmanuel et Vincent avaient été tous les deux honteusement trainés comme des bêtes de foire et jetées aux pieds de leur nouveau souverain ce jour-là, c’était simplement pour qu’ils comprennent tous que la loi de Wauquiez était la Loi. Que l’on ne pouvait pas s’y opposer mais simplement s’y conformer, que Hollande _lui-même_ ne pouvait épargner ses proches et ceux envers qui il avait une affection particulière même s’il l’aurait voulu. Manuel ne lui en avait rejeté la faute que parce que c’était facile, qu’il était aisé de tout simplement le blâmer au lieu de tenter de comprendre que son ancien ami s’était retrouvé coincé dans une impasse sans aucune issue de secours.

_Mais qu’est-ce-que la vie sans Emmanuel avait été douloureuse !_

Il n’avait probablement pas eu l’ombre d’un soupçon lorsqu’il avait fait tomber la sentence fatale, ce jour-là, aux côtés de Laurent Wauquiez, tous deux vêtus de leurs coûteux et élégants costumes, mais François avait commis un crime bien plus grave que le simple bannissement d’Emmanuel. C’était une vie entière qu’il avait d’une seule phrase faite volée en éclats, une vie qu’ils partageaient ensemble, des habitudes et des mots doux échangés le soir en tête-à-tête envolés en fumée, c’étaient des nuits paisibles passées ensemble, c’était Manuel qui leur faisait partir deux minutes en retard tous les matins pour lui réajuster sa cravate de travers , c’était Emmanuel qui, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne parvenait jamais à leur cuire quelque chose sans se brûler les doigts et qui leur servait toujours des cordons bleus aux bords noircis, c’était Manuel qui se coupait le doigt en essayant de suspendre la _Montre molle au moment de la première explosion_ et Emmanuel qui, au bord de la panique, lui ramenait toute la trousse de secours et qui se faisait un sang d’encre pour pas grand-chose, c’était Emmanuel qui proposait de jeter un coup d’œil à l’exposition sur Clémenceau ou de passer une après-midi à passer en revue toutes les reliures et calligraphies minutieusement conservées à la BNF avant de faire les courses et qu’ils finissaient par y passer la journée entière, c’était…

C’était toute une litanie de petites habitudes mondaines qu’il s’était vu arrachée du jour au lendemain avec une phrase de François Hollande. C’était une vie toute entière qui partait en fumée avec le refus catégorique de ce dernier de ne serait-ce que revoir sa position, à Emmanuel et à tous ces autres députés qu’il avait déporté sans autre forme de procès. C’était un vide pesant dans sa vie désormais bien solitaire, couplée d’heures perdues et gâchées à servir quelqu’un pour qui il vouait une amitié mais ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter la passivité.

Mais il ne pouvait se laisser affecter par une telle solitude, ou tout du moins, il ne pouvait en manifester les traces aux yeux de son souverain et de son époux, ce dernier aurait alors vite fait de le jeter à la rue sans autre forme de procès, et qu’adviendrait-il alors de lui ?

Un bruit dans le couloir le rappela vivement à l’ordre, et sachant qu’il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu’on le retrouve ainsi ni de s’aventurer au-delà de la porte (car on ne le laisserait certainement pas partir comme cela, pas si Wauquiez avait la main sur la plupart des domestiques), il ne put que constater avec désarroi que sa seule porte de sortie c’était la fenêtre à côté du bureau. Le saut n’était certainement pas mortel et il était loin de ceux qui se laissaient aller par les aléas de la vie de luxe et des grands dîners, mais redoutait tout de même la chute.

Les échos d’une conversation sa rapprochant dangereusement de l’antichambre du chef de l’Etat furent tout ce dont il eut besoin pour prendre son courage à deux mains, ouvrir la fenêtre (et se recevoir une désagréable rafale de vent glaciale, décidément cet Hiver n’était pas prêt de se montrer clément) avant de sauter.

Les viornes ornant l’aile droite du palais lui firent un léger amortissage dans sa chute, et il eut un bref ressenti de culpabilité envers le pauvre jardinier à qui Wauquiez ferait indubitablement passer un savon.

Prendre la poudre d’escampette sans qu’on ait vent qu’il ait jamais mis les pieds ici fut un jeu d’enfant, après tout, s’éclipser en toute discrétion des réceptions fastidieuses avait figuré parmi les petites choses préférées d’Emmanuel, et son vaste annuaire de portes de sorties ne manquait pas d’options. Plutôt utiles lorsqu’ils avaient jugés qu’ils auraient bien plus intérêt à rentrer que de rester agoniser à l’Elysée jusqu’à des heures impossible le lendemain matin.

Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Manuel n’avait pas eu la moindre chance ou propension de faire seul ce qui avait été une transgression qu’ils s’étaient octroyés le droit de commettre ensemble à plusieurs reprises depuis la sentence de Wauquiez, il n’en avait tout simplement pas eu le cœur.

Emmanuel n’était en effet pas là quand il tourna la tête pour s’assurer que le plus jeune le suivait, il n’était pas à ses côtés, personne ne chercha à enlacer sa main de la sienne alors qu’il avançait à tâtons jusqu’à leur porte de sortie, personne ne lui souffla à l’oreille qu’ils _devraient faire ça plus souvent, juste histoire de voir si la sécurité de Wauquiez était vraiment si terrible que ça à remplir sa fonction_ avant de glousser bêtement. Manuel lui aurait probablement donné une légère tape sur l’épaule (parce qu’il fallait bien qu’au moins l’un d’entre eux se montre responsable tout de même) avant d’admettre que _oui,_ il avait apprécié ces petits frissons qu’avaient engendré leur bref délit.

Qu’est-ce qu’Emmanuel pouvait être insupportable : voilà des années qu’il ne l’avait pas vu, pas eu le moindre murmure de ses nouvelles et toujours, son absence le torturait. C’était la place vacante à ses côtés tous les soirs, la déception quand, se retournant sur leur petit fauteuil, il s’apprêtait à lui demander de lui filer _Monte Cristo_ de leur bibliothèque mais fut confronté à une chaise vide.

Parfois il préparait même une deuxième tasse de café, aux aurores, le matin, force d’habitude.

C’étaient aux cours de ces petits moments-là que Manuel se demandait s’il ne commençait pas à perdre la tête. Ça allait faire presque trois ans et il ne s’y était toujours pas habitué, à cette solitude –peut-être ne _voulait_ -il tout simplement pas s’y habituer, songeait-il, parfois. Parce que s’habituer à cette norme que Wauquiez lui avait imposé, c’était, quelque part, se soumettre à sa décision, lui reconnaître une certaine légitimité alors qu’elle n’en avait pas. _Rien_ ne justifiait l’exil d’Emmanuel, rien hormis peut-être la volonté de leur nouveau chef d’Etat à se débarrasser au plus vite de toute forme d’opposition, réelle ou potentielle. Ca il l’avait fait, et n’avait pas perdu une seconde pour faire preuve de son intransigeance à l’égard de ceux en qui il voyait une contestation de sa légitimité.

Et lui, par fidélité à son souverain ou par pure lâcheté, Manuel ne pouvait toujours pas cerner avec certitude laquelle des deux avait prévalu ce jour-là, n’avait osé remettre en question François Hollande, Hollande qu’il avait loyalement servi depuis des années déjà, François Hollande en qui il voulait croire. François Hollande qui l’avait désenchanté et désabusé, ce jour-là, quand il avait fait la sourde oreille à son fervent plaidoyer.

Et maintenant, Emmanuel se trouvait quelque part, perdu au fin fond du Nord dans un campement ou une prison, _« pour qu’on garde un œil sur eux et que l’on s’assure qu’ils ne commettront jamais de traîtrise envers notre gouvernement »_ comme Wauquiez l’avait si joliment phrasé. On n’entendait jamais aucun retour de la part de prisonniers envoyés là-haut, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l’on se mette communément d’accord que tout condamné à être déporté à la frontière était tout bonnement condamné à mourir.

François Hollande avait condamné Emmanuel à mourir, une mort atrocement lente et pitoyable et dépourvue de toute forme de dignité, et ce sans sourciller un instant, sans faire preuve de la moindre once de compassion ou d’humanité à son égard, à lui qui l‘avait servi avec tant d’assiduité.

Avec un peu de recul, Manuel jugea que c’est précisément à ce moment-là qu’il aurait dû tout plaquer, au Diable son serment de fidélité juré sur son honneur et sa parole au gouvernement et à son souverain ! Est-ce que cela en valait-il vraiment la petite vie à part qu’il s’était faite avec Emmanuel ? Il lui avait fallu un certain temps, mais le Catalan en venait à la conclusion que non, non ça n’en avait pas du tout value la peine, car à quoi bon obéir à la raison quand son cœur n’y était pas ?

Une bourrasque froide le frappa de plein fouet alors qu’il s’apprêta à descendre la rue Fabert et il resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il n’y avait, bien entendu, personne d’autre dehors à cette heure tardive : le couvre-feu des vingt-et-une heure imposé voilà un moment maintenant s’était très vite fait respecté sous pressions et menaces des milices engagées par le gouvernement (qu’il lui fallait d’ailleurs mieux éviter, on savait bien entendu que Manuel Valls travaillait au service du président mais avec les nouvelles directives de Wauquiez, on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment certain du sort que leur réservait les milices). Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à les éviter, eux et Sarkozy –l’ancien président aimait se donner un air inoffensif aux yeux de celui qui ne voulait pas voir afin de mieux le leurrer, mais il savait prendre ses chances et se rendre utile, et visiblement, garder un œil sur les va-et-vient des personnes d’intérêt pour sa majesté semblait lui convenir, comme nouveau passe-temps aux frais du contribuable.

Manque de chance, voilà que des pas semblèrent résonner à peine quelques centaines de mètres dans son dos, et peu envieux de se faire prendre au dépourvu et devoir se défendre une énième fois que non, il ne faisait que rentrer chez lui, et que non, il ne sortait pas d’une réunion illégale et que oui, si jamais il venait à avoir vent de telles activités illicites il le rapporterait au chef de l’Etat directement, Manuel se esquiva toute chance d’une conversation en empruntant la petite ruelle à sa gauche.

Il se retint de faire le moindre son le temps que le pauvre imbécile de service fasse son travail et ce ne fut que lorsqu’il se fut suffisamment éloigné qu’il osa re-pointer son nez dehors.

Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’il aurait fait s’il ne s’était pas retrouvé subitement plaqué contre le mur, un couteau sous le cou. Et avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis et, en fait, faire appel à celui censé assurer sa sécurité, un bon coup fortement assené sur sa tempe gauche et ce fut le noir complet.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LW est hyper exagéré ici, c'est le grand "unredeemable arsehole" de cette 'fic. Si il y a quelques uns de ses partisans qui s'égarent par ici, you may want to proceed with caution! ;)

_« Le con. Je n’arrive pas à y croire, il l’a fait ! Ce con l’a vraiment fait ! »_

_« Il méritait mieux que cela, c’était indigne, de faire ça. Et il le savait parfaitement. »_

_« En même temps pouvait-on réellement s’attendre à autre chose, venant de la part de quelqu’un comme Wau-»_

_« Oh non ! Franchement Arnaud, tu exagères. On avait peut-être nos différends légitimes avec Sa Majesté, mais il ne méritait pas ça. »_

Ce fut une voix familière et empreinte de frustration qui l’extirpa des limbes paisibles de son inconscient.

Une voix familière et une vive douleur émanant de sa tempe gauche.

Grimaçant et grinçant des dents, Manuel se vit forcé de plisser les yeux quand la lumière trop vive de l’ampoule qui pendait dangereusement au plafond lui brûla les rétines, détournant la tête pour à-moitié l’enfouir dans le coussin qu’il semblerait qu’on lui ait donné.

_« Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu que l’on fasse ? Nos têtes sont mises à prix je te rappelle, et si Sarkozy et ses milices nous mettent la main dessus, nous aussi, nous finirons exécutés comme des chiens sur la place publique ! »_

Un brouillard, une masse informe qui s’agitait à quelques mètres de lui, mais avec un accent particulier dont il était certain de connaître si seulement sa vision voulait bien s’éclaircir un peu… _Ah !_ Une grande silhouette, mince, les bras rigides en l’air, le corps presqu’entièrement crispé, une touffe de cheveux bouclés et le tout couplé à une lueur de panique dans ses yeux-

« Je ne veux pas que ça t’arrive, que ça _nous_ arrive, Benoît, je ne veux pas que l’on finisse comme cela. »

C’était Arnaud, Arnaud qui avait ses deux mains posées fermement sur les épaules de Benoît, Arnaud qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, Arnaud qui semblait essayer de faire comprendre à son compagnon un message qui allait bien au-delà que les simples mots.

Arnaud qui, d’un bref coup d’œil, semblait avoir remarqué qu’il les observait.

Arnaud qui se redressa presqu’instantanément, prit ses distances du Breton et le foudroya d’un regard glacial.

« Ah, tu es donc toujours vivant, _toi ?_   _»_

Visiblement, l’ancien ministre du Conseil de Hollande n’avait pas oublié leurs nombreux désaccords au sein de ce dernier, et ne semblait pas très enclin à entretenir une conversation calme et posée avec lui de sitôt.

« Tu as de la chance d’être encore en vie, ça fait trois semaines qu’on commençait tous à se demander si tu t’en tirerais en un morceau. Et si ça n’avait pas été pour Benoît ici, je ne t’aurais certainement pas sauvé la peau, un traître comme toi ne le mérite vraiment pas. »

Il lui aurait bien répondu, tenté de défendre ses actions (qui étaient certainement très critiquables) au sein du gouvernement, mais fut bien vite forcé de constaté qu’Arnaud semblait avoir pris certaines dispositions pendant qu’il était évanoui, à savoir qu’on l’avait bâillonné (et Manuel n’était pas très certain qu’il eut envie de savoir d’où exactement provenait la muselière de fortune) et qu’on en avait visiblement profité pour également lui lier les mains dans le dos.

S’il cherchait à s’assurer qu’il ne s’enfuirait pas, il avait réussi son coup.

Il déchiffra une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux, l’espace d’une petite seconde, mais une petite seconde qui sema le doute –Arnaud n’allait tout de même pas le tuer, si ? Il n’allait tout de même pas lui faire ça –il ne _pouvait_ pas faire ça !

Et puis, de sa poche, il sortit un couteau. Rien de très grand, un petit couteau de cuisine, un couteau que l’on retrouverait chez n’importe qui, un couteau pour couper la cuisse de poulet ou le filet de poisson, un couteau qui aurait, d’ordinaire, une allure plutôt anodine.

Mais c’est qu’il avait une lame à l’air plutôt très tranchante, ce couteau. Et cette nouvelle donne, couplée au regard fixe et déconcertant avec lequel Arnaud le dévisageait, une expression presque malsaine qui semblait peu à peu s’étendre à tout son visage avec chaque pas qu’il faisait, en se rapprochant, lui donnant une allure menaçante et une silhouette gigantesque, et il eut presque honte de se replier sur lui-même comme pour lui dissimuler son cœur angoissé qui battait à tout rompre, instinct qu’il ne put contenir.

« A-Arnaud, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

La petite voix de Benoît Hamon tenta tant bien que mal de le raisonner, une faible petite main sur son avant-bras et un regard inquiet vers la porte à côté de la table, comme s’il espérait que quelqu’un viendrait à son secours, mais rien n’à y faire.

« Tu penses sincèrement qu’on se doit de lui offrir refuge, _à lui,_ Benoît ? Après tout ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Arnaud, on peut en dis- »

«  _Non !_ J’en ai assez, Benoît ! Je sais qu’être l’éternel optimiste, c’est ce que tu aimes faire, mais pas pour lui, _jamais_ pour lui. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu’il a fait pendant les émeutes d’il y a trois ans ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu’il a fait quand Laurent Wauquiez nous a fait une véritable chasse aux sorcières et expulsé du gouvernement les uns après les autres ? Dois-je te rappeler qu’il nous a fait la sourde oreille  quand on lui avait proposé de le renverser ensemble ? »

Il le fusilla d’un regard noir, « Manuel Valls n’est loyal qu’a lui-même ! Tu es un _lâche,_ un _traître_ et une des _pires_ ordures avec lesquelles j’ai eu le malheur de travailler, pourquoi devrais-je me montrer clément aujourd’hui alors qu’hier encore, tu étais probablement bien au chaud aux côtés de François Hollande à vivre ta petite vie bien tranquille ? Pourquoi devrais-je te montrer la moindre _once_ de clémence quand je sais que tu ne cherches au fond qu’une seule chose, sauver ta propre peau, _comme d’habitude ?_ »

Et, juste comme ça, il se retrouva avec une lame à quelques cheveux de la gorge, la muette menace du Clamecycois plus claire que jamais, _un seul faux-pas et c’en était fini de lui_. Il déglutit difficilement, jeta un regard presque désespéré à Benoît, pria que pour que le plus raisonnable des deux lui donne au moins une chance de s’expliquer avant de l’exécuter.

« A-Arnaud, réfléchis un peu s’il te plaît. Attends au moins que les autres reviennent, qu’on en discute. Une paire de bras de plus ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ? » Accroché à son bras maintenant, une teinte plaintive dans sa voix, Benoît faisait les grands yeux à son amant, bien conscient qu’il était peut-être un peu bas de sa part de tenter d’ainsi l’amadouer –ou tout du moins le contenir jusqu’à ce que le reste de la brigade revienne se tapir dans leur repère de fortune dans ce qu’il restait des quartiers que François Hollande leur avait alloué Rue Solférino- « Attendons au moins que Matthias et Aurélie reviennent pour en discuter avec les autres, voire ce qu’ils en pensent. »

L’espace d’un instant, il crut discerner une maigre lueur traverser le regard de son ancien collègue, mais un instant seulement, car ses traits se refermèrent bien vite, cédant place à une exaspération des plus évidentes. « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Qu’est ce qui te fait dire que Manuel ne nous abandonnerait pas tous une deuxième fois, comme il y a deux ans, hein ?! Non- »

Et voilà que la lame vint de nouveau dangereusement lui caresser la gorge, et il ne put réprimer un honteux gémissement plaintif quand le couteau bien trop aiguisé lui frôla une deuxième fois le cou, intimidation bien trop létale cette fois ci _. Il fallait qu’il s’explique, sinon c’en était véritablement fini de lui._

Comme une anguille prisonnière de son hameçon, il n’eut guère d’autre choix que de se tortiller, essayer de s’éloigner de son potentiel bourreau et lui faire comprendre qu’il souhaitait qu’on lui laisse une chance de s’exprimer avant de passer à l’acte. Et, coup de chance ou bonne fortune, Arnaud sembla céder, relâchant son emprise sur son scalpel de cuisine.

 « Un dernier mot, peut-être, de quoi plaider ta cause ? Tu as l’air de t’agiter, je peux au moins te faire grâce de ça. »

 _Enfin._ Enfin on lui débarrassait de l’infecte bout de tissu avec lequel on l’avait bâillonné, et il dût tousser un bon coup pour se défaire du très déplaisant arrière-goût rance.

« Fais-vite, on n’a pas que ça à faire. »

« Je… » Pesant ses mots et bien conscient qu’il s’agissait probablement de sa seule défense face à Arnaud, Manuel ne put que croiser les doigts pour que sa sincérité lui soit suffisante. « Je n’avais pas le choix- »

« Tu veux dire que tu as choisi d’être égoïste plutôt ? Ton petit confort, assuré par notre cher ami Laurent Wauquiez, état bien supérieur aux valeurs que nous, nous défendions, pas vrai ? »

Il avait oublié à quel point Arnaud pouvait parfois être une véritable tête de mule, et force était de reconnaître que cela ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. « Non. Non, mais au moins, moi _je n’abandonne pas mon gouvernement. »_ Lança-t-il du tac-au-tac, piqué par la déloyauté dont Arnaud l’accusait de façon sous-entendue. Il avait maints défauts, et il aurait été le premier à les reconnaître, mais Manuel pouvait asserter avec fermeté qu’il n’était _pas_ déloyal.

« Oui, c’est sûr que c’est bien plus facile de fermer les yeux sur ses collègues autocrates, qui détournent la loi et qui s’en prennent à ceux que nous sommes censés servir quand ce sont ces mêmes lâches qui s’assurent de ta petite vie confortable, tu n’allais tout de même pas scier la parfaite branche sur laquelle tu étais assis pour si peu. »

Piqué à vif, il ne put se contenir davantage. Comment _osait_ -il le traiter de déloyal? Lui qui avait tourné le dos au gouvernement, lui qui avait tout plaqué au lieu de rester, lui qui n’avait rien tenté de plus face à la purge de Wauquiez il y avait deux ans ? Comment _osait_ -il le traiter de lâche quand c’était lui, Manuel, qui était resté jusqu’au bout ? Voilà que l’habituelle colère qui lui avait été sa marque de fabrique au gouvernement bouillonnait, la remise en cause de son intégrité ne faisant que jeter de l’huile sur le feu.

Arnaud ne savait rien ! Il n’avait pas la _moindre_ idée quant aux motivations et aux menaces qui sous-tendaient ce qu’il avait fait. « Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi, si c’était Benoît que l’on aurait menacé pour te forcer à prêter allégeance ? »

C’eut au moins comme effet de le prendre de court, sa répartie mourant au bout de ses lèvres avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche. Il ne savait rien, rien de ce qui l’avait poussé à faire un tel choix, et ne s’était visiblement jamais posé la question non plus.

« On t’a menacé ? » Demanda Benoît, gardant toujours ses distances mais dont toute trace de suspicion à son égard semblait bien s’être envolé. « Ça ne nous surprendrait pas de la part de Wauquiez, mais quand même… Je pensais que notre classe politique tomberait aussi bas. »

« Il y a trois ans, oui. Quand on a commencé à voir que Hollande ne parvenait pas à conserver son influence. Emmanuel faisait partie des voix dissonantes au sein du gouvernement et Wauquiez était à deux doigts de le faire exécuter, alors j’ai obtempérer. J’ai obtempérer pour qu’en échange, il ne lui fasse rien. Et il a tenu sa promesse, enfin il l’a tenu quelques mois, ensuite il a décidé de l’exiler, lui et Vincent. 

Et c’était soit obtempérer, soit il envoyait quelqu’un à la frontière pour finir le travail. »

Une paranoïa constante, voilà le seul compagnon qui lui était resté fidèle pendant trois ans. La paranoïa, la peur de faire ne serait-ce qu’un seul faux pas et Laurent Wauquiez ne se serait pas privé un instant de lui faire parvenir la tête coupée de son amant. C’était probablement lâche comme excuse, peut-être même qu’Arnaud la qualifierait d’égoïste s’il lui faisait prendre un peu de recul et le forçait à mettre en perspective ce qu’il avait vécu avec la situation de citoyens plus pauvres en Aquitaine ou en Bretagne, des citoyens qui avaient vocalement fait part de leur dissentiment et qui avaient connu des répressions sanglantes il y avait deux ans.

« Moi, je dis qu’on s’en débarrasse maintenant. » Renchérit Arnaud, qui n’était manifestement pas prêt à négocier, « Avant qu’il nous vende tous à Wauquiez. »

« Arnaud, tu devrais aller relayer Matthias à la porte d’entrée. » Un regard vers sa montre et il  leva l’autre main quand son compagnon s’apprêta à l’interrompre. « Je m’occupe du cas Valls, toi, soit prêt à aider Najat et Nathalie si nécessaire quand elles reviendront de leur raid en ville – _et on ne discute pas. »_ Ajouta-t-il d’une voix intransigeante quand l’autre s’apprêta visiblement à lui tenir tête.

Il crut, l’espace d’un bref instant son ancien collègue, que son ancien collègue se montrerait réticent et se refuserait tout simplement d’obéir, mais il fut bien surpris de constater que Benoît semblait disposer d’un pouvoir de persuasion bien plus efficace qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

La porte claqua, le bruit assourdissant résonnant dans la petite pièce, envoyant les quelques feuilles sur la table à côté de la sortie  tourbillonner et finir leur course au sol, dans un ramassis désordonné. Il crut y déceler une photo et la fin d’un numéro de téléphone sur le petit bout visible qui sortait du lot, sans doute s’agissait-il d’un recensement de tous les membres de l’ancien gouvernement. Curieux, il inclina la tête, tenta de déchiffrer les minuscules lettres noires bien alignées en haut du document _« Syl- »_  mais rien n’était visible au-delà. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’un Sylvain, ou d’une Sylvia, ou peut-être d’un Sylvestre, en tout cas, Manuel se trouva préférer émettre des hypothèses à ce sujet plutôt qu’à confronter Benoît, qui lui n’avait pas bougé. S’il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’Arnaud ne le lynche pas sur place, il n’avait aucune envie d’essayer de deviner ce que le Breton pensait de sa présence ici.

« Il l’a vraiment exécuté, tu sais. »

Il déglutit, savait parfaitement de qui Benoît parlait mais ne voulait pas l’admettre. Laurent Wauquiez n’aurait pas fait ça, ne _pouvait_ pas avoir fait ça à celui qu’il avait épousé.

« Ça a été rapide, un coup sec, François Hollande n’a pas souffert, n’a pas soufflé un mot alors qu’on le montait à l’échafaud. »

_« Benoît, s’il te plait- »_

« Au moins, il n’a pas souffert. Même si je lui en veux –à lui et à toi- de n’avoir rien fait, c’est désolant qu’il ait finit comme ça. »

« On a essayé, on… » Mais il s’interrompit lorsqu’il remarqua l’œil dubitatif de son interlocuteur. Oui, il avait essayé d’arrêter certaines mesures, ils avaient été nombreux à essayer de mener une résistance pacifique au sein de l’Élysée, mais force était de reconnaitre qu’elle n’avait pas porté ses fruits. Et que Benoît, Arnaud et tous les autres qui avaient dû fuir par peur de se faire exécuter pour trahison avaient certainement connu une dernière année bien plus difficile que lui.

« On aurait dû faire plus. Avec Vincent, Emmanuel et les autres, on aurait dû faire plus de là où on était. »

« C’est déjà ça, c’est bien d’admettre ses erreurs. » Se glissant derrière lui, Benoît se saisit du couteau qu’Arnaud avait abandonné avant de scinder en deux les « Je ne pense pas que tu comptes fuir, non ? De toute façon, avec tout le monde qu’on a posté aux portes, je ne pense pas que tu y parviennes. Et puis vu que ça t’a pris une bonne semaine à te réveiller, je doute que te laisser partir tout de suite serait une bonne idée. »

Il ne put qu’acquiescer à cela, une main sous le nez pour contenir une subite vague de nausée.

« Tu… Tu peux me dire ce qui s’est passé ? Wauquiez a vraiment- » Il ne put se résoudre à articuler la suite, le dire ne ferait que confirmer ce qu’il avait entendu, le dire ne ferait que confirmer que François Hollande était bel et bien… Le dire ce serait l’accepter, et ce serait accepter une France sans François Hollande, ce serait accepter une France non plus dirigée par un monarque avec un bon fond qui avait fait des erreurs mais qui était maintenant aux mains d’un despote, une France qui courait à sa propre perte, une France forte et juste dont il avait tant voulu façonner l’image qui tombait maintenant en morceaux. Et _non,_ la France que François Hollande l’avait invité à construire il y avait cinq ans ne _pouvait_ pas s’être à ce point désintégrée.

« Tu veux un verre d’eau ? Parce que ça risque d’être assez long… »

Un signe de tête et Benoît revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre d’eau fraîche à la main. Il le remercia tandis que celui-ci prenait place dans le vieux fauteuil usagé aux couleurs délavés à côté de son lit de fortune, et lui fit part de ce qui s’était en effet passé au fil des sept derniers jours.

Ce fut un choc, mais en effet, François Hollande avait bel et bien été exécuté, Place Vendôme, sous les yeux de tous les français. Selon Wauquiez, il devait servir d’exemple envers tous ceux qui envisageaient une potentielle révolte. S’en était suivi dans la foulée d’une série de décrets outrageux, des décrets qu’aucun d’eux n’auraient jamais signé, mais étant l’héritier légitime du pays après la mort de François et puisque personne ne pouvait contester son autorité, Wauquiez n'avait que cure des opinions dissidentes.

François de Rugy s’était insurgé et on l’avait envoyé au peloton d’exécution sans autre forme de procès, et sa purge des anciens membres du gouvernement semblait loin d’être finie.

« Il a déjà commencé, outre les serments d’allégeance qu’il offre à tous en gage de sécurité et d’une place au sein de l’Élysée, il a déjà lancé ses purges chez les ministres des anciens groupes, notamment les bilingues, ceux issus de familles immigrées en France, tous ceux qui sont nés à l’étranger… Enfin tous ceux qui ne lui paraissent pas correspondre aux valeurs qu’il prête à sa nouvelle France et à sa vision de la nationalité française. Il les veut tous emprisonnés ou exécutés s’ils ne lui jurent pas fidélité, dépendant de l’amplitude de leur future nocivité. »

Bon sang, ce n’était pas simplement une histoire de règlement de compte politique qui allait les engouffrer, c’était une véritable crise d’identité dans le pays.

Et Emmanuel dans tout ça ? _Et Emmanuel ?_

Son cœur manqua un battement, se souvenant avec trop de clarté de l’expression jubilatoire dont Wauquiez affiché le jour de sa sentence. François l’avait en vérité sauvé, sauvé d’une sentence de mort certaine et de potentiellement l’envoyer mourir à petit feu, certes, mais Manuel pensait bien (ou tout du moins espérait encore) que le plus jeune était bien trop tête pour qu’un exil dans le Nord lui vienne à bout. Mais maintenant que François n’était plus là, qu’empêcherait leur nouveau souverain de le pourchasser et de s’assurer de finir le sale boulot cette fois-ci ? _Non, c’était bien trop risqué._

« Eh, eh Manuel, qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? » Paniquant, Benoît lui reposa une main ferme sur les épaules, le forçant à se rassoir.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici Benoît. Laisse-moi partir, je ne veux vraiment pas être amené à faire quelque chose que je regrette. » Plaida-t-il, car c’était vrai, il ne voulait pas de mal à Benoît. Son seul souci, c’était que le Breton se trouvait maintenant être un obstacle s’il voulait partir d’ici, car il se doutait bien que l’autre ne le laisserait pas s’enfuir. « Si Wauquiez part là-haut, à la frontière et que je… Que je… Enfin je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Tu comprends, oui ? »

« Oui, et tu comptes aller loin comme ça, le ventre vide, des cernes noires sous les yeux et tenant à peine debout ? Les milices ne feront qu’une bouchée de toi et ce sera fini, je doute que Wauquiez te fasse miséricorde. »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester ! » S’empesta-t-il, parfaitement conscient que chaque seconde comptait, et que plus il s’entêtait avec Benoît, plus il perdait de temps, et moins il aurait de chances de retrouver un Emmanuel vivant et en un seul morceau. « Si Wauquiez part là-haut, c’est fini de lui ! »

Il tenta une fois de plus de se dégager, et Benoît ne resserra que davantage son emprise sur son épaule, consciencieux de ne pas lui faire de mal tout de même. « Écoute, _écoute-moi._ Wauquiez ne part nulle part. »

Et quand sa proie cessa de se débattre, il enchaîna, « Il a fermé tout accès à la ville, Paris c’est une prison pour le moment, on ne peut ni entrer ni sortir tant que _les traîtres ne seront pas tous exécutés_. Et ça, ça entraîne une autre série de problèmes : les ressources commencent à manquer, les gens ont faim. En temps normal, j’aurais bien fais appel à ma constitution et aux vassaux du Grand Ouest, mais le Finistère c’est bien trop loin, et si nous tentions d’organiser une réunion à Nantes à distance, Wauquiez en serait presqu’immédiatement informé, j’en suis certain, ses milices sont déployés partout dans le pays et les répressions dans l’Ouest ont déjà commencé. »

 _Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang !_ Il savait bien que la situation était loin d’être parfaite dans le pays, mais Manuel ne s’était en aucun cas attendu à se réveiller en plein milieu d’une dystopie autoritaire après quelques semaines seulement sous un nouveau monarque. Et si Benoît disait vrai, qu’on faisait déjà violence à l’égard d’une partie du royaume, ils étaient bel et bien dans un système bien pire qu’à ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Wauquiez allait au-delà même de ce dont François Hollande, _son propre conjoint,_ l’avait cru capable.

« On ne peut tout de même pas légitimer un système comme ça, on ne peut pas le laisser-faire, la préfecture de police ne peut accepter de se voir octroyé des ordres pareils, si ? »

Benoît frissonna, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement très inquiet, probablement autant pour ce qui les attendait tous autant que pour l’avenir de sa région. « Non, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, mais d’après les rumeurs qui courent, la situation dans le Languedoc, en Bourgogne et en Bretagne, les régions qui étaient plutôt favorables à Hollande, les choses ne vont que s’empirer. 

On n’a pas beaucoup de retours, la communication se fait difficile pour éviter tout risque de rébellion organisée, ce qui ne ferait que causer plus de dégâts. Et avec ses milices postées aux frontières, pas moyen de demander une aide extérieure non plus, presque toutes les communications sont supervisées. »

_Était-on encore en France ? Le royaume qui prenait tant de fierté à faire valoir ses valeurs de liberté et de fraternité ?_

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à un tel point en quelques semaines seulement ?_

« Et d’ici, on ne peut rien faire ? »

Benoît fit non de la tête, « C’est difficile d’organiser quoi que ce soit, avec les milices qui patrouillent de façon quasi constante. On ne sait jamais ce qu’ils risquent d’entendre et de rapporter, et un seul faux pas et c’est la fin. Avec les autres nous nous sommes tapis ici, dans nos quartiers de Solférino, mais c’est difficile de mener des actions concrètes et d’impliquer des civils, ils ont bien trop peur, on ne peut pas les abriter ici, et il n’y a déjà pas assez de nourriture pour nous, alors pour des dizaines de personnes de plus... »

En effet, à une demi-douzaine de rescapés, ils ne risquaient pas de faire le poids. Trouver un consensus entre eux ne serait déjà pas chose aisée, surtout au vu des tensions déjà existantes (Manuel n’oubliait pas la menace d’Arnaud à son égard, et était bien conscient que malgré le fait qu’ils fuyaient tous les deux le pouvoir, qu’ils n’étaient en aucun cas des amis pour autant), s’organiser ne serait pas facile.

Pas facile, mais pas impossible. Si Arnaud se refusait de bien vouloir l’accueillir, Benoît semblait légèrement plus enclin à _au moins_ l’écouter, même s’il se méfiait de sa personne probablement tout autant. Et bien conscient qu’il s’agissait maintenant d’un jeu de survie, autant lui offrir quelque chose d’utile. S’il avait peu aimé, au fond, avoir choisi de rester aux côtés de François Hollande jusqu’à la fin, Manuel ne pouvait nier que cette dernière position en tant que confident du conjoint monarchique lui avait tout de même laissé avec quelques informations de grande valeur.

« Si tu veux tenter quelque chose, peut-être essaye le 17 Février, il compte inviter tous les grands dignitaires Européens pour une sorte de réunion, pour qu’ils le rencontrent en personne. Si il y a une journée où il risque de moins prêter attention à ce qui se passe dans Paris-même, ce sera le 17. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Disons que c’était un des petits avantages d’être le confident de François Hollande. » Offrit-il, un sourire amer.

Car c’était bien terminé, à présent. Il avait peut-être haï François pour sa décision, ce jour-là, quand Wauquiez lui avait fait condamner Emmanuel, mais cela ne l’avait empêché par la suite de demeurer son ami, de l’aider à endosser le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, d’alléger des journées avec une petite conversation mondaine après le repas du midi ou lorsqu’il le convoquait dans son bureau. Non, la vie avait certes été loin d’être euphorique sous la main de fer de Laurent Wauquiez, mais par moments, elle leur avait offert des petites grâces, où ils conversaient de choses mondaines et personnelles, dans les quartiers personnels du Normand, bien à l’abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

François Hollande avait toujours bien aimé le tenir informé, lui dire en tête-à-tête ce à quoi il comptait s’atteler la semaine suivante : assister à un conseil restreint où on faisait l’éloge du développement de Cannes, la belle station balnéaire du Sud de la France, ou tout simplement le fait qu’il comptait lire du Alphonse de Lamartine. Ce n’était certes pas des décisions qui jouaient l’avenir du royaume, mais il s’agissait de petites choses que son supérieur était parvenu à s’octroyer dans sa vie étouffante et plutôt misérable. Et il s’était donc efforcé de prendre l’habitude de tout simplement lui sourire, de l’encourager à trouver des petits bonheurs par-ci ou par-là, tout en se faisant un devoir de se rappeler des points plus importants d’un point de vue administratif.

C’était presque ironique, que François Hollande eut été aussi enjoué quant à l’idée de recevoir des dignitaires étrangers – _je vais enfin pouvoir parler à des gens, Manuel ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion normale, je pourrais enfin ne pas devoir faire attention à chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche comme avec… Enfin ce n’est pas grave-_ et, au final, n’assisterait même pas à ce fameux banquet.

Comme quoi, la vie pouvait jouer bien des tours, parfois.

« Merci. » Une main sur son épaule, un sourire timide mais sincère se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Je vais en toucher un mot à Arnaud, je suis sûr qu’il saisira l’occasion d’en tirer ce qu’il pourra, et qu’il t’en sera redevable. »

Le lit grinça alors qu’il se releva, et ce fut lorsque Benoît s’apprêta à tourner les talons que Manuel ne put s’en empêcher, il attrapa la manchette écume de la chemise du Breton –autrefois, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux rien de plus que des collègues de conseil, elle aurait été d’une blancheur immaculée, les deux boutons scintillants- une impulsion dont il ne put se retenir.

 _« Emmanuel. »_ Souffla-t-il, le cœur serré. « Emmanuel, vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Benoît se dégagea, comme si son touché l’eut brûlé, et l’infime espoir qui avait accompagné sa question s’estompa face à son regard apologétique. « Non, rien, rien du tout. On n’entend jamais rien de la Frontière. Wauquiez empêche toute communication, les routes sont trop ben gardées.  _Désolé…»_

Si l’exécution de François Hollande ne l’avait pas suffisamment marqué, voilà qui achevait de vraiment passer le message : il était _seul,_ désemparé, et maintenant livré à lui-même, et pas un poil plus près de retrouver Emmanuel. Il était peut-être parvenu s’enfuir de l’Elysée et de la poigne de fer de leur souverain autoritaire en un seul morceau, mais Manuel se rendait bien compte qu’il ne s’agissait que du premier petit pas, il était désormais plus seul que jamais.

Seul, et bien conscient qu’un seul faux pas de sa part, et Arnaud n’hésiterait pas un instant à le jeter aux lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, je suis bien vivante et sorry for le hiatus d'un mois.   
> Je dépose juste ça là, voilà :)


	3. III

Nombreuses avaient été les rumeurs à circuler au sujet de la Frontière, dans les petits cercles des diverses strates de la société Parisienne.

D’après certains, il ne s’agissait de rien de plus qu’une sorte de zone de non droit, une espèce de décharge où on envoyait les indésirables et les criminels mourir à petit feu, les abandonnant à leur sort déplorable, au loin, pour que là où la gente de la capitale puisse fermer les yeux avec aise sur leur fatum.

D’autres, généralement les plus hauts placés et mieux aisés de la populace, ce qui revenait en somme souvent à se limiter au simple cercle des proches collaborateurs de Laurent Wauquiez, défendaient avec ardeur cette vision de la Frontière qu’ils n’avaient cesse de pousser, qu’elle était un mal nécessaire, qu’elle garantissait la protection de leur royaume, que l’on pouvait surveiller les l’ensemble des confins de la France et ainsi empêcher tout criminel étranger importun d’y pénétrer, et qu’il s’agissait, de surcroît, d’un moyen efficace pour tous les délinquants qu’on y envoyait de force pour se racheter. Autant qu’ils servent à quelque chose au lieu de croupir dans une prison, et puis en cas d’altercation malvenue, ils seraient les premiers à mordre la poussière, ces superflus sans lesquels la belle société Française ne s’en porterait que mieux.

Emmanuel n’avait jamais été dupe, même s’il avait fait un docile _oui_ de la tête quand Sarkozy faisait l’éloge de la nouvelle construction flambant neuve lors des diners fastidieux auxquels lui et Manuel étaient conviés de force (afin de respecter les coutumes du Palais), il avait toujours pertinemment su que les raisons officielles de son édification données par l’Élysée n’étaient que des mensonges proférés par Wauquiez pour se donner un semblant de justification. Il avait su, à l’instant même où leur nouveau souverain en avait fait l’annonce officielle à la nation qu’il ne s’agissait rien de plus qu’une prison à qui Monseigneur enverrait toute âme lui paraissant dérangeant.

Inutile de préciser qu’il avait été très loin, ce soir-là, de s’imaginer comme étant l’un des futurs condamnés.

Et inutile de préciser que malgré ce à quoi il s’était attendu, la réalité de l’affaire s’était avérée comme bien pire à tout ce qu’il avait pu envisager.

La Frontière, ce n’était pas du tout cette punition salvatrice dont on ne cessait de faire les louanges, une pénitence par laquelle un pauvre malheureux pouvait espérer se racheter aux yeux du nouveau monarque Français grâce à un dur labeur et une assiduité sans faille à faire ce que l’on exigeait de lui sans piper le moindre mot. La Frontière, ce n’était pas ce bannissement auquel on était contraint pour pouvoir prendre conscience de ses erreurs et entamer un chemin de croix en vue d’une éventuelle rédemption.

La Frontière, ce n’était rien de plus qu’une prison. Une prison infernale et impitoyable, une prison ou l’on mourait à petit feu et où seuls le chacun pour soi et l’obéissance placide aux ordres faisaient office de devise à suivre si l’on voulait tout simplement _survivre_. On y mourrait de petites choses, de fatigue, de blessures mal soignées, d’un manque atroce d’hygiène, parfois même d’un coup habilement asséné dans le dos, de tout.

Emmanuel, lui, se sentait mourir de faim.

Cela devait bien faire presqu’une semaine maintenant qu’on ne lui avait rien offert de de particulièrement conséquent à se mettre sous la dent, et la faim lui tiraillait maintenant les entrailles sans relâche. Ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour le maigre bol de soupe dont on leur faisait gracieusement part le Mercredi avec _la plus grande des_ _bienfaisances_ (tout du moins, c’est ainsi que François Fillon qualifiait toujours son geste de charité à leur égard, pauvres misérables qu’ils étaient), voire même essayer de s’imaginer le goût d’un pain au chocolat. Voilà bien trop longtemps _–des années-_ qu’il n’avait pas eu le loisir d’en déguster –ça avait été une petite tradition pour eux, et juste eux deux, le Dimanche matin. Lui, qui se levait plus tôt que son amant échiné après la semaine, généralement en profitait pour faire un tour à la _Boulangerie Utopie_ qui se trouvait à eux pas de la station de métro Barbès - Rochechouart, se précipitait sur les petits pains au chocolats tout chauds, et s’ils n’avaient pas fini de cuire, alors il écoutait patiemment Gaëlle, la vieille et charmante propriétaire, lui conter les péripéties des quatre chatons qui avaient envahi son petit chez-elle après qu’elles les ait retrouvé un soir de pluie torrentielle sous son porche.

Tout compte fait, Emmanuel savait bien que ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose, des pains au chocolat en tête-à-tête avec Manuel, mais c’était _eux_ , un petit plaisir qu’il les octroyait tous les deux le week-end, après des semaines parfois éprouvantes à gérer les crises parfois subites et l’humeur imprévisible, et souvent exécrable, de Laurent Wauquiez. C’était _eux,_ c’était une routine qu’ils avaient tous les deux réussi à faire fonctionner… Enfin jusqu’à ce que le conjoint de François Hollande ne brise leur parfait idylle en l’accusant d’une soi-disant trahison à son égard et ne s’empresse de lui délivrer un serment implacable, l’envoyant ici de force presque dans la foulée.

Emmanuel s’était bien vite rendu compte qu’ici, les petits pains au chocolat et la vie bucolique qu’il menait auparavant, c’était bel et bien fini.

Tout espoir de quelconques nouvelles de Manuel partit en fumée quasiment aussi brutalement. Jamais aucun écho de la part de la capitale ne leur parvenait, à eux, les captifs de bas-étage, et ce fut une injustice qu’il lui fallut de nombreux mois à non seulement comprendre mais également _accepter_. Les messes basses de la mégalopole Parisienne se confinaient aux seules chambres luxueuses de François Fillon et de son épouse, l’austère mais si délicate Pénélope, et malheur à qui se faisait surprendre à écouter aux portes. Jean-Michel, par pure folie, par désespoir ou par curiosité morbide, avait tenté sa chance et tiré sur la corde avec excès, et voilà cinq jours maintenant qu’on l’avait privé de tout repas, aussi maigre soit-il. Personne n’avait osé mettre sa main à couper par la suite, tous bien conscients que s’ils voulaient tenir la journée à sans cesse trimer, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas prendre un risque pareil.

A vrai dire, il n’était dans un guère meilleur état que le pauvre Baylet  **:** suintant et grelottant sous une pluie qui lui parut pour le coup glaciale, sa vétuste chemise aux couleurs maintenant délavées flottait sur un corps à l’ossature aujourd’hui frêle et anguleuse, menaçant d’être emportée (et lui avec) à la première bourrasque de vent. La Frontière ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, et trois ans cloîtré dans un tel enfer, Emmanuel se retrouvait parfois à sincèrement se demander comment diable il était encore en vie. Au point où il en était, il ne voyait pas d’autre source possible quant à son obstination à rester en vie émaner d’autre chose que la rancune qu’il entretenait à l’égard de Wauquiez tel un braiser ardent... Et peut-être aussi l’ubuesque aspiration de peut-être, un jour, revoir Manuel.

S’il tenait encore sur ses deux jambes à l’allure maintenant cadavérique, l’ancien ministre savait pertinemment bien qu’il n’aurait jamais été capable de survivre tout seul, avec le peu de moyens qu’il avait à sa disposition à son arrivée. Certes, l’un des grands défauts dont Manuel lui avait  souvent fait le reproche, c’était sans doute de faire preuve d’un peu trop d’arrogance et de confiance en lui, et tous les deux étaient parfois bien trop fiers pour ouvertement admettre leurs faiblesses ou leurs erreurs, mais Emmanuel n’éprouvait aucune honte à dire, aujourd’hui, qu’il n’aurait probablement pas été là si ce n’avait été pour Vincent. Vincent Peillon, lui aussi jugé et dans la foulée condamné à la Frontière par leur cher suzerain via une sentence brève et implacable.

Vincent Peillon, celui qui avait constamment gardé la tête haute et fait preuve d’un tenace optimisme malgré des conditions qui leur avaient été moins que favorables.

Vincent Peillon, celui qui l’avait plus d’une fois tiré d’affaire lorsque sa situation menaçait de dangereusement d’envenimer grâce à sa petite voix, devenue faible dû au traitement qu’on leur faisait, mais pas moins persuasive pour autant.

Vincent Peillon, celui qui n’était aujourd’hui rien de plus qu’un réclusionnaire mourant à petit feu à ses côtés, tous les deux condamnés au même sort.

Et c’était le cas de le dire, le plus âgé manqua une fois de plus d’éternuer, son nez rouge et ses yeux larmoyants témoignant tous deux d’un état de santé fortement ébréché et affaibli, et ne connaissant que trop bien l’avarice dont François Fillon était friand –les richesses que ce dernier avait précédemment accumulé dans la Sarthe se traduisaient aujourd’hui par une demeure luxueuse, qui faisait presque tâche lorsqu’elle tentait de se fondre dans le triste décor, des vêtements et des costumes impeccables à n’en plus finir, et des festins dont la simple odeur leur mettait toujours l’eau à la bouche. Non, en aucun cas un homme tel que François Fillon ne se serait délesté du moindre centime en guise d’un maigre compatissance à leur égard.

Vincent renifla encore, avant de poser d’une main tremblante la brique de ciment avec attention à la suite de la sienne, les alignant parfaitement.

« Ça va aller ? » S’enquit-t-il inquiet, sachant que comme lui, son aîné devait probablement être mort de froid à l’heure qu’il était.

« Vivement ce soir, c’est tout ce que je peux dire à ce stade. Avec un peu de chance, la cuisine aura peut-être la bonté de nous faire don d’une dose généreuse de bouillon chaud, ça aidera à tenir le coup. Après ça, plus que cinq jours si j’ai fait le bon décompte, vivement la rotation. »

 _Oui, vivement._ Emmanuel n’avait aucune envie de se voir affecter à la surveillance de leur portail pénitencier, à la merci de l’Hiver glacial, mais devait bien admettre qu’après trois semaines afféré au mur, toute alternative lui paraissait désormais bien préférable. Là au moins, il ne se casserait pas le dos à construire quelque chose qu’il qualifiait d’inutile et ses mains éraflées auraient peut-être le temps de guérir un peu.

C’était la routine, au Mur, soit on vous afférait à la Construction, dans quel cas on vous tuait à la tâche, brisait le dos et on vous faisait saigner les mains, soit on vous afférait à la Garde, à savoir surveiller les alentours, et quand bien même cela lui avait initialement paru moins pénible, Emmanuel avait vite compris que rester debout sans flancher sous une chaleur sans pitié ou au plein cœur d’une tempête de neige n’avait rien de particulièrement préférable.

« Tu penses qu’on verra passer un sanglier cette fois, comme au mois d’août ? »

« Aucune idée, mais si c’est le cas, c’est hors de question qu’on court après. Rappelle-toi la correction à laquelle Gloasguen s’est empressé de nous soumettre avec délectation la dernière fois, je n’ai pas particulièrement envie d’ajouter des cicatrices dans mon dos, j’en ai assez. »

Si François Fillon faisait souvent fi de les ignorer, celui qui maintenait l’ordre au sein de ce camp d’internement, c’était nul autre Claude Gloasguen, un homme à la poigne de fer et dont il valait mieux ne pas fâcher. Une leçon qu’Emmanuel avait apprise à ses dépens, et dont les traces étaient encore probablement encore visibles aujourd’hui. Vincent avait presque fait une crise de nerfs en le ramenant du bord du gouffre, et l’avait par la suite fait promettre de ne jamais refaire la même bêtise.

Emmanuel avait docilement obtempéré, comprenant ce soir-là à quel point ils étaient tous les deux interdépendants dans cet enfer.

S’épongeant le font couvert de sueur du revers de sa main, ce fût alors qu’il remarqua Gloasguen en personne se dirigeant vers eux, une carrure imposante parmi tous les cadavres à son service. Par habitude, tout le monde délesta ses outils, s’empressant de se raidir et d’accueillir leur supérieur comme il se devait, n’osant piper le moindre son à son approche de peur de le courroucer, et donc se soumettre à ses imprévisibles caprices.

« Bien… C’est bien, voilà comment je souhaite que vous accueilliez notre éminent invité Parisien. _Michel ! »_ Tonna-t-il, faisant sursauter le pauvre homme potelé, blanc comme un linge. « Sapin, je veux que vous vous affairiez de ce pas à la préparation d’une chambre pour Monsieur Ciotti et son épouse, et aucune trace de poussière, vous m’avez compris ? Ils sont de la haute société Parisienne, alors qu’on les traite comme tel. Le reste, au travail ! »

Un regard angoissé envers ses collègues et voilà le petit Sapin emporté sous le lourd bras de leur bourreau. Les autres retournèrent à la tâche, au bruit monotone et habituel de cliquetis et de toussotements, mais pour sa part, Emmanuel, toujours frappé de plein fouet par ne pouvait tout simplement pas se refocaliser sur la tâche qui l’attendait.

Monsieur Ciotti, un régulier qui était brièvement de passage, généralement lorsqu’il avait des affaires à gérer sur Dunkerque, faisait partie de la haute société Parisienne, de la capitale. Or, personne à Paris, hormis ceux qui étaient liés d’une quelconque façon à l’Elysée, ne faisait partie de la haute société, ce qui voulait dire que leur visiteur était un membre de la caste politique la plus éminente. La plus apte à savoir ce qui se manigançait sous tous ces jeux de pouvoir.

La plus apte et la plus susceptible d’avoir les derniers échos crédibles de l’Elysée.

La plus apte et la plus susceptible d’avoir de potentielles nouvelles fiables au sujet de Manuel.

_Manuel._

Comme s’il eut été brutalement frappé par l’ampleur de ce que ces six lettres portaient, le souvenir et le _manque_ qui y étaient rattachés, incapable de résister à l’envie d’une dernière fois tenter de toucher ce que tout ce nom représentait à ses yeux, Emmanuel relâcha son emprise sur sa vieille tulle rafistolée, et bondit presqu’à la suite de Gloasguen sur le champ, désespéré et prêt à tout pour ne serait-ce qu’un murmure éphémère de quelques nouvelles de Paris, de, peut-être, ce qu’il était advenu de celui dont on l’avait séparé de force, inconscient de la sévère punition dont on risquait fort de l’infliger. Ce fut Vincent –calme, raisonnable, Vincent qui avait toujours su garder la tête froide- qui le retint de commettre une évitable maladresse, l’attrapant par son poignet émacié, ses doigts manquant de faire craquer les maigres et frêles os, victimes d’un cruel manque depuis son arrivée à la Frontière.

« Vincent, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il _faut_ que je le suive, peut-être qu’il en sait plus ! » Il se fichait pas mal de quelle torture Gloasguen allait ultérieurement l’infliger (et ce n’était pas ce qui manquait, l’homme avait un véritable arsenal de recours) en guise de punition pour sa témérité. Des nouvelles de Paris et de Manuel –peut-être- étaient juste- _là,_ et Emmanuel ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là sans rien faire, les laisser s’échapper sans au moins avoir essayé de faire quelque chose.

L’évocation même de Paris, de la vie de la capitale et de toutes ces histoire des politique qui ne concernaient d’habitude que la haute société lui firent revenir en mémoire toute une litanie de souvenirs d’une autre vie, une vie qui n’était pourtant pas si lointaine, une vie qu’il avait partagé, et le trou béant par laquelle elle avait été remplacée aujourd’hui, s’étant vu forcé d’abandonner tout cela lorsqu’on l’avait fait franchir les portes de cette geôle austère. Une vie qui était la sienne et avec laquelle il voulait renouer avec de simples mots, _juste des mots…_

« On ne peut pas, Emmanuel- » 

« -Et tu veux que je laisse cette occasion filer ? Monsieur Ciotti sera peut-être la _seule_ personne avec des véritables nouvelles crédibles de Paris, pas ces foutaises que l’on aime tant répandre dans le Nord, mais des _vraies_ choses ! C’est peut-être la seule fois qu’on pourra avoir des vraies nouvelles sur ce qui se passe vraiment là-bas, tu sais bien que Gloasguen ne fera que tourner le tout à sa sauce s’il daigne nous dire quoi que ce soit. »

Vincent fit non de la tête, jeta un regard angoissé à sa droite afin de s’assurer qu’on ne faisait pas attention à eux, avant de se rapprocher de lui, son souffle saccadé lui réchauffant le bout de son nez. « Tu es fou ma parole ! C’est trop risqué, si on se fait prendre, ce sera deux semaines de privation de rations et une vingtaine de coups dans le dos, je ne suis pas certain qu’on soit exactement dans une condition favorable à s’en remettre de sitôt, il faut qu’on fasse attention. »

Vincent disait vrai, bien sûr qu’il disait vrai, mais avec un lien –aussi minuscule soit-il- avec Paris et Manuel à portée de main, Emmanuel ne pouvait qu’éprouver une frustration agaçante à se voire forcé d’écouter ce qui était raisonnable, surtout quand son instinct lui disait avec prestance de simplement tout plaquer et de passer le reste de la journée à suivre Monsieur Ciotti autant que possible dans l’espoir de récolter la plus maigre des informations qu’il jugerait bonne à confier à des oreilles indiscrètes. Au point où il en était, désespéré pour la moindre _trace_ de l’existence de Manuel, même la phrase la plus banale serait amplement suffisante pour le contenter.

Déterminé à en tirer tout ce qu’il pouvait, il fut sur le point d’abandonner une deuxième fois sa tulle et de se faufiler entre les deux bidons qui longeaient la fenêtre de la salle de réception de la demeure de Gloasguen, quand Vincent le retint de nouveau, tirant avec insistance cette fois-ci au point où il le fit pivoter sur place, manquant presque de déboiter son épaule. C’en était _assez_ maintenant, outré, il allait bien lui faire part à quel point cette conversation était important pour lui, que c’était probablement la seule occasion qu’il aurait, dans l’immédiat, de se faire une idée concrète sur ce qu’il pouvait bien advenir de Manuel, et peut-être arrêter de se torturer avec toutes ces hypothèses plus angoissantes les unes que les autres qu’il n’avait eu de cesse de s’imaginer depuis que les portes de la Frontière s’étaient rabattues derrière lui, le coupant de tout contact avec la vie à laquelle la France et ceux qu’il avait jadis connu se résignaient.

Et Emmanuel ne se le cachait pas, en trois ans, il avait eu amplement le temps de se torturer l’esprit et d’imaginer une véritable litanie de funestes fins pour son amant au point où c’en était parfois bien trop anxiogène, absolument invivable. S’il pouvait juste avoir une tangible vérité sur ce qu’il était advenu du Catalan _–un mot seulement lui suffirait amplement-_ alors toute répercussion qu’il aurait auparavant appréhendé en valait la peine.

« Ce soir, » Décida-t-il, « Ce soir, on aura peut-être une chance. Tu sais comment ils sont, Poisson et les autres quand on a des visiteurs du Sud, ils boivent à n’en plus finir, alors s’approcher de la table des négociations devrait être un jeu d’enfant. »

« Emmanuel, je ne crois _vraiment_ pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » Vincent grinça, réticent à l’idée de délibérément chercher les ennuis à faire les têtes brûlées. Malgré nombres punitions, dont il gardait toujours les traces pour certaines, Emmanuel ne semblait pas enclin à céder de sitôt, et l’idée de le laisser risquer sa peau pour si peu (un _si peu_ qui semblait néanmoins le tenir à cœur) tout seul était loin de bien passer chez lui.

Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’aller réveiller le chat qui dort, mais si son temps au sein du gouvernement de Hollande lui avait enseigné un principe, c’était celui de la loyauté, et malgré ce qu’il pût en penser, il n’allait pas le lâcher en cours de route et l’abandonner maintenant, pas après s’être forgé une certaine amitié pendant trois ans ici, dans ce trou.

« Écoute, cela va faire un petit moment maintenant que François Fillon n’a reçu de visiteur, en provenance de la capitale de surcroit, au sein de sa demeure, je pense que l’on peut se permettre d’émettre l’hypothèse que ni lui ni Gloasguen ne vont se priver ce soir pour ouvrir une bouteille –tiens je te parie _même_ un pain au chocolat que Poisson ne sera pas à son poste. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à pleines dents, et Vincent éprouva du mal à comprendre comment ce gamin pouvait parfois faire preuve d’un tel optimisme.

« Je n’aime vraiment pas où tu vas avec ça, Emmanuel- »

« On pourra d’abord écouter aux portes, mais… » Et ce fut alors que la véritable portée de la chance qui s’offrait à eux se fit tangible. Oui, des nouvelles de Manuel de la part de François Fillon seraient un miracle, mais un miracle encore plus préférable serait peut-être si ce dernier pouvait leur servir de potentielle porte de sortie.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’entrée, Emmanuel constatant qu’elle était gardée, comme d’habitude. Doublement même, ce soir, histoire de s’assurer que l’on ne vienne pas importuner leur visiteur. C’était une fortune inouïe qui leur souriait.

« Si Poisson est saoul, il ne sera pas en mesure de monter la garde auprès des véhicules, puisque c’est lui qui va y être affecté. Et dans ce cas-là, il y a des fortes chances qu’il ne nous verra _même_ pas, j’en suis certain. On pourra ensuite se faufiler à notre guise dans un coffre ou quelque chose, et _enfin_ peut-être _se tirer_ d’ici. »

_Se tirer d’ici._

Un sentiment de culpabilité l’envahit alors, Vincent se voyant incapable de trouver l’idée de retrouver sa liberté autre chose qu’une opportunité extrêmement alléchante, et il se fustigea intérieurement presqu’aussitôt pour avoir fait preuve d’un tel manque de sérieux. Il se devait de se montrer raisonnable, de bien réfléchir aux potentielles conséquences d’une évasion, ce qu’il adviendrait d’Emmanuel et lui _si jamais_ ils franchissaient tous les deux cette grille… Mais sa peur d’une possible répression valait-elle la remise en cause et l’abandon d’une porte de sortie vers un affranchissement de cette horrible prison ?

Ce risque qu’on les rattrape et qu’on les exécute publiquement, n’en valait-il pas leur potentielle délivrance ?

Et ce fut ce sentiment de quiétude qui le saisit brusquement, un sentiment dont Vincent n’avait que gardé des souvenirs fugaces, un sentiment dont il voulut se saisir en l’instant, un sentiment avec lequel il ne souhaitait rien de plus que se renouer et faire de nouveau sien, goûter, peut-être, une fois encore à la _véritable_ _liberté_ qui tâchèrent conclure l’affaire.

_Emmanuel était vraiment incorrigible._

* * *

 

Si sa folle utopie d’évasion lui avait paru aberrante, Vincent se rendit compte par la suite que cette aspiration semblait avoir rendu son ami encore plus imprudent que d’ordinaire, car à peine les eut-on délivré de leur dure journée de labeur une fois la nuit tombée que le plus jeune s’était à nouveau précipité avec autant de discrétion que possible vers la demeure privée des Fillons, ignorant le froid glacial qui leur mordait le bout des doigts, trop avide était-il des quelques petites miettes qu’il pourrait récupérer quant à la situation à Paris.

« Fillon a intérêt à cracher un morceau qui en vaut la peine, je te rappelle que nous sommes en train de manquer le bouillon de Bay, et je doute qu’il nous mette une assiette de côté. » Grommela-t-il sans enthousiasme, Vincent peu abattu d’avoir loupé une maigre ration au goût rancis mais conscient que vu leur état, ils ne pouvaient pas exactement se le permettre non plus.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que sa soupe âcre te manque tout de même ? »

Vincent acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur, mais Emmanuel n’avait pas entièrement tort. Pourvu que ce que Bay leur donnerait demain soit meilleur.

Le cœur battant, ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux et se tapirent sous le rebord de fenêtre bétonné, guignant discrètement au-dessus de la petite structure de pierre dans l’espoir de peut-être récolter quelques informations supplémentaires. Ni Gloasguen, ni les Fillons ni Ciotti ne faisait attention à eux, tous les quatre bien trop occupés à siroter un verre de Riechebourg au coin d’un grand feu (et pour le coup, il les envia, Emmanuel non plus n’aurait eu rien contre se coltiner aux flammes pour quelques instants), une boîte dorée de chocolats To’ak posée sur la table à café.

« Alors, ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas les chocolats et les bons vœux de la Sarthe, Monsieur Fillon, mais vous devez bien avoir une raison officielle pour votre venue ici, non ? Car je doute fort qu’il s’agisse d’un petit détour pour le plaisir… »

A côté de lui, Pénélope se pencha pour saisir de ses doigts fins un autre chocolat, Fillon, lui, se contenta d’une petite gorgée du fin vin de qualité, s’humectant les lèvres avec satisfaction, rien ne valait un luxueux bourgogne.

« Non, en effet, vous avez raison mon cher Gloasguen. » Dit-il en se penchant en avant, reposant avec soin son verre sur la petite table. « Je vous apporte la contribution financière et mensuelle, avec un peu de vivres supplémentaires cette fois-ci puisqu’on est en pleine restructuration de la capitale, et que Paris n’est pas certaine de pouvoir vous allouer des fonds pour le mois prochain. »

« Encore les dépenses mal gérées de François Hollande, ça ! » S’emporta son hôte, sa main manquant d’envoyer son verre se fracasser au sol. « Ah ! Si je l’avais en face de moi, cet énarque trop dodu, je lui ferais comprendre moi, que cet argent, on en a besoin ici. Il faut vraiment que vous vous mettiez ça dans la tête, dans votre petite caste Parisienne, on n’a pas la belle vie ici, il nous faut des moyens ! Hollande ne peut pas nous les refuser éternellement. »

Pensif, Fillon se gratta le menton, avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, « Justement, on est en… Remaniement disons, à Paris. » Et à la mine légèrement confuse de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit. « Pour faire court, François Hollande, traitre qu’il est, a été exécuté en place publique. Wauquiez traque tous ses petits amis pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette politique laxiste, mais prévoit déjà de redistribuer les rations et les revenus à-travers le royaume… »

François continua probablement sur un long monologue, mais à vrai dire, ni Vincent ni Emmanuel ne l’écoutaient parce que-

_« François Hollande a été exécuté ? »_

Abasourdis, une nouvelle qui leur fit le poids écrasant sur leurs épaules. Le monarque n’était plus, Laurent Wauquiez l’avait remplacé à la tête de la France, le système avait été bouleversé pour de bon. Bien entendu, ils avaient tous les deux vu par eux-mêmes que Wauquiez avait toujours cherché à mettre la main sur le pouvoir, toujours là, à essayer de contrôler un mari qu’il n’aimait point, de s’immiscer autant que possible dans les discussions politiques et d’imposer sa ferme volonté à son époux trop timoré pour lui tenir tête.

_Mais de là à le faire exécuter en place publique… ? Bon sang, mais qu’était-il advenu de Paris ?!_

_Qu'était-il alors advenu de...? Non, non il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager une telle hypothèse, pas celle-là,_ jamais _celle-là.  
_

« Il a _vraiment_ fait ça ? » Souffla Vincent, les yeux ronds, peinant lui aussi à croire que l’époux de François Hollande serait allé aussi loin. « Je sais qu’il tenait souvent à ajouter son petit grain de sel pendant les Conseils mais de là à… A faire _ça ?_  »

Ne sachant que lui répondre, Emmanuel se tourna une fois de plus vers Ciotti, qui semblait réticent à offrir ce que Gloasguen et les Fillons attendaient de lui.

« … C’est tout ce que je te demande, » Disait François, les sourcils froncés, « Essaye au moins de le convaincre de nous donner plus de moyens, plus de territoires pour qu’on ait de quoi cultiver. Voit s’il ne peut pas nous faire don d’une partie de la Picardie et son industrie de terroir. Qu’il me donne ça, et je pourrai peut-être contribuer davantage aux frais d’une bonne place au Conseil rapproché de sa majesté. 

De plus Wauquiez à votre oreille, il vous écoutera, non ? »

Ciotti se tortilla sur sa chaise, se mordant la lèvre, anxieux. « Justement… Il m’a chargé de faire tout ça vite et bien, il a d’autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. »

« C’est-à-dire ? » S’enquit Pénélope, elle aussi fort intriguée quant à la possibilité de gravir encore un échelon dans la haute société.

« Il y a une partie de l’ancien gouvernement qui semble avoir disparu du grand jour, et il est à leurs trousses, il veut absolument leurs têtes pour éviter un début de potentielle rébellion menée à partir des campagnes. Paris est fermée, les affiches sont partout, d’ailleurs- » Se coupa-t-il, se penchant sur le côté de sa chaise pour sortir quelques feuilles imprimées à la hâte avant son départ, « Des avis de recherche et des primes. Monsieur Wauquiez est prêt à offrir une généreuse récompense à qui les lui ramènera vivant, vous verrez, » Ajouta-t-il tandis que Fillon et Gloasguen parcouraient les feuilles d’un regard critique, « Ce sont des grosses têtes, Taubira, Hamon, Valls, Kosciusko-Morizet, ceux qui risquent de nous poser des gros problèmes si nous ne nous en chargeons pas rapidement quoi. Wauquiez les veut tous. »

 _« Manuel et les autres auraient réussi à s’en tirer ? »_ Souffla Vincent à côté de lui, ni l’un ni l’autre n’osant à peine croire en leur bonne étoile.

_Manuel était donc encore en vie, après toutes ces années._

Et si ce que Ciotti disait était vrai, il n’en avait pas pour longtemps si les milices de Wauquiez lui mettaient la main dessus. Il n’y avait pas de François Hollande à la maladroite bienveillance pour les prendre sous son aile et les défendre cette fois-ci, il en revenait désormais à eux de prendre leur destin en main par leurs propres moyens, aussi maigres soient-ils.

Ce qui voulait dire qu’ils ne pouvaient absolument _plus_ se permettre de rester croupir ici, dans cette austère prison qui tournait le dos au monde, un instant de plus.


	4. IV

_« Emmanuel ! Emmanuel mais qu’est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?! »_

Quelques pas derrière lui, Vincent _–essoufflé-_ peinait à le suivre, et si l’heure n’avait pas été aussi grave, peut-être qu’Emmanuel aurait ressenti une quelconque once de culpabilité à lui faire ça, mais pour le coup, non. Ils devaient _absolument_ se tirer d’ici, et ils devaient le faire dès ce soir, tant que leur bonne étoile se décidait à leur accorder sa bienveillance. L’opportunité était bien trop belle (et, plus particulièrement, _bien trop tentante)_ pour la laisser filer entre leurs doigts maintenant.

« Je prends les choses en main, c’est tout. Je ne compte pas rester ici une minute de plus, pas quand quelqu’un comme Wauquiez vient de mettre la main sur l’Élysée et d’accéder au pouvoir dans la capitale. » _Et pas quand quelqu’un comme Wauquiez ne se ferait qu’un plaisir malsain à s’en prendre à Manuel dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion,_ il n’y avait désormais plus de François Hollande à la philanthrope bonhomie pour le contenir, et l’infime probabilité que leur nouveau souverain se décide de passer à l’acte eut en effet le don de pousser Emmanuel à prendre sa décision une bonne fois pour toute.

Un bref coup d’œil à l’antique montre qui pendait à présent sur son poignet trop amaigri indiquait qu’il serait bientôt vingt-et-une-heure et quart, et que Bay ne tarderait donc pas à servir la soupe du soir (une tâche qu’il exécutait peut-être de mauvaise grâce, mais toujours avec une ponctualité remarquable), et il y aurait sans doute moins de monde susceptible à les surprendre pendant la prochaine heure au moins, amplement le temps qu’il leur fallait pour atteindre le convoi de Monsieur Ciotti.

Accolé au mur de la réserve à quelques pas duquel on avait garé le poids lourd venu les ravitailler, d’une œillade, Emmanuel jaugea les parages au coin de la structure, espérant cette fois pourvoir trouver la plus droite ligne jusqu’à la porte arrière de la semi-remorque qui allait repartir d’ici quelques heures pour le Sud. Étant tous les deux de plutôt petite taille, ils n’auraient qu’une seule chance de grimper à bord et ils ne pouvaient s’y précipiter, on les prendrait certainement de court s’ils causaient une quelconque agitation, et Emmanuel ne voulait pas envisager quelle supplice Gloasguen les réserverait alors. Cela allait sans dire que ce serait sévère et que son pauvre cadavre mal nourri ne _pouvait_ tout simplement subir davantage de représailles.

Le cœur battant à tout va et une horrible tension dans ses épaules, il guetta les deux hommes en uniforme (un uniforme impeccable, bien entendu, Monsieur Gloasguen faisait attention à tous les mettre sur leur trente-et-un lorsqu’il recevait de la visite éminente) qui déchargeaient le ravitaillement. Enfin il s’agissait plutôt du rouquin, plus petit et potelé qui rechignait à s’être vu attribué la tâche, tandis que son compagnon, un grand brun au corps bien découplé, le regardait d’un œil amusé tout en fumant une cigarette.

A les voir comme ça, ils n’avaient pas l’air d’être des plus intimidants, et c’était peut-être pour cela qu’Emmanuel ne put se retenir : voilà qu’on leur offrait une opportunité inouïe de s’échapper, et tout ce qu’il leur fallait faire, c’était un coup bien placé à l’arrière du crâne et ils seraient tous deux hors d’état de nuire. Se faufiler à l’arrière du camion ne serait alors qu’un jeu d’enfant, à condition qu’ils soient assez véloces pour passer inaperçu.

Voilà qui était tentant.

_Bien trop tentant._

Si tentant qu’il ne put, au fond, s’empêcher plus longtemps, et dès que le rondouillet eut déchargé un paquet plutôt encombrant pour ses petits bras et rejoint son compagnon de l’autre côté du bâtiment, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois : _carpe diem_ écrivait Horace de sa gracieuse plume dans ses _Odes,_ et Emmanuel, jetant au vent toute notion de précaution, trop ivre était-il d’enfin toucher la liberté de ses propres doigts, s’élança.

Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’il aurait probablement fait si Vincent ne l’avait coupé court dans son élan euphorique, le retenant une fois de plus de commettre une ganacherie qui pourrait bien mettre en péril tous leurs minutieux espoirs d’évasion.

Piqué à vif et visiblement incrédule quant à pourquoi exactement Vincent le retenait de partir _alors que leur billet pour la liberté était juste là, sous leurs yeux et à portée de main,_ Emmanuel n’eut en revanche pas le temps d’exprimer son indignation car, brusquement, d’un geste presque fébrile, Vincent lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, lui faisant signe de l’autre de ne pas émettre le moindre son. _L’imbécile !_ S’ils ne partaient pas maintenant, Gloasguen et ses sbires allaient les mettre la main dessus, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et Dieu seul savait ce que leur tortionnaire leur réservait, certainement pas quelque chose de plaisant si Emmanuel devait se fier aux douloureux souvenirs encore bien trop récent de sa dernière tentative d’évasion. _Et, outre la punition bien trop sévère que l’on ne s’empresserait de leur délivrer avec bien trop de dévouement,_ _Vincent avait-il_ vraiment _envie de finir ses jours à travailler au-delà de des faibles aptitudes de leurs pauvres carcasses et finir par s’écrouler à terre pour ne plus jamais se relever ?_

Emmanuel, pour sa part, était conscient d’être bien trop semblable à un cadavre. Il ne voulait aucunement en devenir un pour de bon.

Et il en aurait bien touché deux mots à son compagnon si ce n’était pour les échos, de plus en plus insistants, d’une conversation qui se rapprochait d’eux à une allure bien trop inquiétante.

_« … Et du coup, je lui dis, « Mais non, imbécile ! La farine, tu la mets avec le beurre, dans la réserve froide ! Tu cherches vraiment à tous nous empoisonner ma parole ! » Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, le pauvre, on aurait dit que j’allais l’égorger ! »_

_« Il faut pas chercher loin avec ceux-là. Paris n’a fait que nous envoyer des gueux et des mécréants, je ne pense pas que Monsieur Wauquiez nous fasse un jour l’honneur d’accueillir en ces murs quelqu’un avec une once d’intelligence. »_

Le premier esquissa une moue, devant bien reconnaître les propos de son camarade _. « Probablement, il est bien trop occupé à tous les exécuter. Et puis tant mieux, on a déjà assez d’indésirables et de rejets de la société comme ça ici, un peu plus et la Frontière deviendra un véritable dépotoir ! »_

_« D’ailleurs, en parlant de Sa Majesté, il faut vraiment que l’on lui fasse parvenir une missive à propos des vivres, j’en ai assez des soupes fades et immangeables de Bay, il nous faut vraiment autre chose ! Et nous ravitailler ce serait la moindre des choses quand on se donne autant de peine de prendre soin de tous ces crasseux criminels. »_

Ils n’entendirent pas la réponse, les deux hommes repartant bras dessus bras dessous à la réserve pour sans doute chercher un deuxième lot des affaires de Monsieur Ciotti, et à la vue de la délicatesse avec laquelle ils portèrent le coffre à l’air lourdaud, Emmanuel supposa qu’il s’agissait sans aucun doute de biens appartenant à la femme de leur cher visiteur, probablement eurent-ils eu comme instructions de ne rien abîmer sous peine de conséquences indésirables.

« Voilà, ils sont repartis chercher les affaires de Madame, c’est notre chance ! »

Vincent secouait toujours de la tête, ne pouvant se décider si c’était par incrédulité face à la bonne étoile qui se décida presque subitement de les sourire ou parce que ce que proposait de faire Emmanuel était complètement _insensé_ , mais dû néanmoins bien reconnaître qu’il se laissa tout de même entrainer presque malgré lui. Prudent, il jeta cependant un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, juste histoire de s’assurer que personne ne prête attention à eux, et fut momentanément soulagé de constater qu’en effet, pas même l’ombre d’un rat errant sembla s’intéresser à deux prisonniers à l’allure cadavérique sur le point de s’échapper.

_Peut-être que l’idée d’Emmanuel n’était pas si folle au final…_ Dut-il reconnaître, tandis que, dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait furieusement face à cet enfreint majeur du règlement. Personne ne partait de la Frontière, personne ne tentait de le faire non plus sous la pression des menaces que sans cesse Gloasguen leur répétait, menaces qu’il, dans certains cas, mettait à exécution d’un entrain presque méphitique, et la réalisation subite qu’ils étaient bel et bien en train d’enfreindre cette règle des plus primordiales sans que personne (s’ils avaient de la chance) ne les attrape la main dans le sac… Vincent ne put dire, dans le vif du moment, si l’idée d’Emmanuel relevait, au final, du génie ou de la plus pure des folies, car il savait pertinemment bien que lui, n’aurait jamais tenté une telle folie, bien trop habitué à se plier aux règles qu’on leur donnait.

Dans tous les cas, après qu’ils eurent accompli ce que Vincent ne pouvait percevoir comme rien de moins qu’un véritable parcours du combattant, pour lequel son corps gringalet n’était décidément plus adapté, ils arrivèrent enfin à l’arrière de la remorque, qui lui parut subitement bien plus grande maintenant qu’ils s’en étaient rapprochés. Ne leur restait à présent que de monter à bord et de se dissimuler au fin fond de la partie arrière du véhicule, sauf que voilà qu’un autre problème se posait à eux.

De loin, le véhicule avait eu une allure tout à fait normale, semblable à une version légèrement plus large du vieux minibus Toyota d’occasion que François Hollande leur avait jadis fait part pour tous leurs déplacements autour de la périphérie Parisienne, mais il semblerait que ses yeux fatigués l’aient trahi. Le véhicule était _énorme_. Et avec une pensée rapide pour ses genoux, cagneux, amaigris et tremblants dans le froid qui ne cessait de les mordre à vif, Vincent sut tout de suite que même se réfugier à l’intérieur de leur ticket de sortie constituait maintenant une tâche quasi-insurmontable. Quatre ou cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu’il était encore un ministre en bonne santé, agile et sous aucune pression d’un quelconque décompteur, il aurait probablement fait appel à Arnaud pour lui donner un coup de main, certes, ils auraient peut-être mis quelques minutes supplémentaires à le faire monter à bord et installé, mais il y serait parvenu sans se risquer.

_Mais maintenant…_

Maintenant, il n’avait d’autre choix que de faire vite, _vite et bien._ Car une erreur, une seule, et voilà que leur unique espoir d’enfin s’enfuir de cet enfer serait réduit en poussière, et Dieu seul savait si jamais une occasion pareille se représenterait un jour à eux par la suite. Tout à coup, ses craintes initiales ne lui parurent pas aussi infondées, et, se raidissant, sa main se crispa autour du poignet gringalet d’Emmanuel.

« A trois ? »

A son signe affirmatif, Emmanuel fit le décompte intérieurement, et, avec une dernière inspiration tremblante, s’élança, trainant Vincent derrière lui : ils jouaient le tout pour le tout cette fois-ci, plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Se précipitant au flanc du véhicule, ils prirent tous les deux un instant pour se poser, à l’abri du hangar, avant de se forcer à posément et doucement se glisser vers le coffre, Emmanuel les arrêtant tous les deux d’un geste brusque avant qu’ils se mettent à découvert.

_« Il y a quelqu’un ? »_ Demanda le plus âgé, crispé, ne voulant imaginer ce qu’il leur arriverait maintenant si le tout tombait à l’eau.

« Non, je voulais juste en être certain. » Répondit-il avant de grimper sur la marche arrière précipitamment, et de deux mains fébriles, rougies et congelées, tenta d’ouvrir l’accès. Ne cessant de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs et apeurés envers le hangar tandis qu’il essayait de tirer la porte bloquée par le froid, Emmanuel ne put que maugréer une ribambelle de jurons qui feraient probablement honte à même la plus salace racaille de banlieue. _Allez, allez, allez ! Pas maintenant ! On-_

Après ce qui leur parut à tous les deux une agonisante éternité, la poignée s’abaissa _enfin_ avec un crissement assourdissant qui leur fit grincer des dents, mais, bien trop hâtifs de se mettre à l’abri pour s’assurer que personne ne les ait par mégarde surpris, Vincent l’encouragea à l’intérieur un peu trop vivement, si bien qu’ils finirent tous les deux à terre, la porte se refermant dans leur dos et les plongeant dans le noir complet. Ou presque, d’une mince fente dans le plafond s’immisçaient quelques faibles lueurs de l’avoisinant entrepôt, mais ce fut bien le cadet de leurs soucis. L’essentiel demeurait le même : _qu’ils y étaient parvenus !_

Un silence s’imposa alors, mais un silence d’allégresse, un silence d’euphorie, un silence dénué de toute la gravité dont avaient été emprunts les quelques instants auparavant et enfin, alors qu’il s’affala contre la paroi du camion, épuisé, Emmanuel sentit son corps tout entier se relâcher non seulement de la tension de leur entreprise risquée, mais aussi de tout ce qu’il avait enduré ces trois dernières années. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas encore libres à un plan physique, mais cette reprise en main du cours de leur destin semblait être le premier pas vers une ré-acquisition de quelque chose dont on leur avait trop longtemps privé, et prendre quelques instants pour le savourer en silence devait bien être la plus belle des gracieusetés dont lui avait fait la Frontière.

_« J’y crois pas… »_ En face de lui, il pouvait à peine distinguer les cheveux grisonnants de Vincent, mais au son de sa voix, Emanuel pouvait parfaitement l’imaginer, un sourire radieux et l’expression de la plus franche des incrédulités dépeinte sur son visage. « J’y crois pas, nous allons _enfin_ pouvoir retourner à Paris, tu te rends compte, Emmanuel ? Paris ! »

C’était toujours assez difficile à conceptualiser. Paris, c’était chez lui, c’était leur petit appartement, à lui et à Manuel, un chaleureux foyer où ils menaient leur petite vie intime à l’abri de regards qui se voudraient indiscrets, ou tout du moins, c’était l’image qu’Emmanuel pensait en avoir lorsqu’il avait fait ses premiers pas à la Frontière. Aujourd’hui, il doutait quant à la véracité de cette image, conscient qu’au fil des année, il l’avait très probablement embellie et rendue presqu’illusoire pour pouvoir s’en sortir du _bagne infernal du Nord,_ si bien que parfois, il ne savait même plus si ces instants de vie avec Manuel relevaient du souvenir où du rêve, un espèce d’idéal inatteignable. Et pourtant…  Il s’agissait bien de cette même capitale Parisienne pour laquelle ils s’apprêtaient à partir, c’était effectivement cette même Ville des Lumières qu’il comptait bien reconquérir et faire sienne, c’était bien cette réalité qu’on avait maint fois voulu lui arracher avec violence qu’Emmanuel s’apprêtait à de nouveau effleurer du bout des doigts.

Et ce n’était pas que la ville en elle-même qu’il comptait renouer, mais bien toutes ces petites choses qui avaient constitué son existence singulière : les petits pains au chocolat de Gaëlle et sa coquette boulangerie à côté de Barbès-Rochechouart, c’était les Vendredis soirs à la crêperie Framboise avec Arnaud et Benoît, ce dernier encore et toujours chagriné par le manque de crêpes au caramel au beurre salé, c’était s’arrêter sur le Pont Alexandre III, le soir, au coucher du soleil, Manuel qui s’arrêtait quelques instants pour qu’ils profitent du tableau, appréciant avec amusement qu’il s’agissait presque d’une antithèse à _l’Impression, soleil levant_ de Claude Monet, c’était, plus tard, un plaid sous lequel ils se blottissaient avec un café chaud et du Balzac, une pile de dossiers étatiques délaissées sur la table du salon.

C’était, en somme, une série de petits culs-de-lampes qui figuraient à la fin de petits instants de leurs vies qu’il comptait bien remettre en marche après avoir été trop longtemps figés.

« Je pense que miser sur la capitale c’est un bon début, non ? »

« A condition qu’on puisse se procurer des chouquettes quelque part, parce que je ne compte plus _jamais_ toucher de soupe de ma vie ! » Maugréa Vincent mollement, se dirigeant vers le fond du van, ayant remarqué la pile de caisses que l’on y avait déjà empilées. Le souffle court, cœur battant, il n’osait à peine croire à la bonne fortune qui leur souriait, quand, se penchant un peu sur le côté d’un coup d’œil furtif, il remarqua, derrière la grande caisse vide, une vieille couverture en laine trouée sur laquelle on semblait avoir oublié trois baguettes.

_Des baguettes._ Des vraies, _du véritable pain._

« Emmanuel ! » Il ne put contenir les entrelacs de béatitude et d’exaltation de sa voix quant à sa découverte, enfin un vrai repas à se mettre sous la dent. « Emmanuel, il y a de quoi faire un vrai festin ici ! » L’encourageant de la main, Vincent s’accroupit avec empressement, soulèvent le plaid tartan et, insensible à la probable moisissure qui devait y être encrassée, se faufila sous une moitié, tendant l’autre à Emmanuel, avant de saisir une des baguettes de ses mains tremblantes d’une fièvre d’excitation.

Elle n’était peut-être plus chaude, ni entièrement fraîche, mais Emmanuel sentit une boule dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux rien qu’à la première bouchée : couplée à l’odeur plus qu’alléchante et la mie encore assez molle, c’était presque comme si on venait de le transporter à la Boulangerie Utopie, et qu’ _enfin,_ il était parvenu à se mettre la main sur un repas plus conséquent que l’habituel bouilli fade et morose de Bay. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait probablement rechigné auprès de Manuel que ça manquait de beurre, qu’il ne pouvait pas manger une tranche de pain sans le moindre accompagnement (des plaintes qui, d’habitude, tombaient dans l’oreille d’un sourd), mais après trois années de restes fadasses et blêmes, même un simple quignon de baguette durcie était un véritable festin. Un festin dont il ne comptait certainement pas se priver.

« Tu sais, ce n’est pas la peine de toutes les manger maintenant, on en a pour quelques heures encore je crois. » Lui conseilla Vincent en riant, « De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soient les vivres qui manquent, j’imagine qu’ils ont dû en stocker un peu dans les boîtes là, derrière. Amplement de quoi nous faire le trajet du retour. »

« J’en conviens que tu ne m’en veut plus pour cette petite escapade, alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil brocardeur, le daignant presque de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas raison, au final.

En face de lui, l’autre soupira, exaspéré par le manque de sérieux dont il pouvait toujours parfois faire preuve. Non, sur le coup, Vincent ne lui en voulait pas, souhaitait d’ailleurs plutôt qu’il puisse pleinement en profiter maintenant qu’ils étaient sur la bonne voie, mais il savait bien qu’ils ne pouvaient pas baisser leur garde pour autant, et que jusqu’à ce que l’entrée de la Frontière ne se referme derrière eux d’un bruit sourd, ils ne pouvaient se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Certes, il était peut-être un peu injuste de sa part de le piquer ainsi, lui et son euphorie, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on savait quel sort Gloasguen vous réservait si on vous attrapait la main dans le sac.

Mais peut-être qu’il pouvait se délaisser de cette constante crainte d’être découvert pour les quelques heures à venir. En effet, rien ni personne ne semblait avoir bougé au dehors depuis que la porte s’était rabattue derrière eux, et bien qu’il peinait encore à se montrer optimiste, Vincent n’avait aucunement envie de rompre le quelconque sort dont la bonne Fortune semblait leur faire grâce tout de suite. Si on ne les avait pas remarqué jusqu’ici, il ne serait sûrement pas fantasmagorique d’espérer qu’ils puissent rester couvert quelques heures de plus, non ? Au moins jusqu’à ce que François Fillon et son convoi passent l’entrée.

« Combien de temps penses-tu nous séparent de Paris ? »

Envolée, la touche de jovialité qui avait précédemment coloré les propos d’Emmanuel, et à la place ne restait qu’un accablant sérieux, vestiges de quelqu’un qui semblait avoir vécu bien au-delà de ses trente-neuf ans. _Désenchantés,_ voilà comment Vincent les aurait probablement qualifié en cet instant, car à peine étaient-ils parvenus à trouver une échappatoire avec succès que déjà ils se voyaient forcés d’anticiper un quelconque obstacle prochain, et c’en était épuisant. Non, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de baisser leur garde, non, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de véritablement se reposer, non ils n’étaient pas encore entièrement libres, ils ne venaient que de franchir la première étape. Et il fallait compter au moins deux heures et demie voire plus encore pour faire le trajet de la Frontière à Paris, un trajet qui allait sans doute compter quelques escales par-ci par-là, des escales pendant lesquelles on fouillerait peut-être le van, et cette fois-ci, ils n’avaient aucune issue de secours si les choses tournaient vraiment mal.

Il faudrait rester à l’affût… Mais pour l’heure, « Quelques heures au moins, tu devrais dormis un peu, je monte la garde si tu veux. » Rassura-t-il, conscient que ni l’un ni l’autre n’était vraiment en état de rester éveillé beaucoup plus longtemps, mais s’il laissait Emmanuel dormir maintenant, il pourrait prendre la relève plus tard, et Dieu savait qu’il avait besoin de sommeil.

« Non, je ne peux pas, ce serait in- »

« Ah, mais mon offre n’était pas négociable. Ce serait judicieux qu’au moins l’un d’entre nous récupère un peu si jamais on a des ennuis, et comme c’est toi le plus jeune, c’est toi qui sera plus apte à envoyer valser un quelconque indésirable. Ne t’en fais pas, je te réveillerai dans quelque heures pour prendre une relève. »

Il était vrai que ce que Vincent proposait était sans doute la plus judicieuse des options à leur disponibilité, et Emmanuel dû bien reconnaître que malgré la point de culpabilité à le laisser seul à la tâche (Vincent était lui aussi épuisé, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s’en rendre compte), il ne put en revanche pas trouver une source de démérité dans sa suggestion, qui était probablement la chose la plus censée à faire à présent. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus de toute façon ? Leur fuite dépendait maintenant entièrement de _quand_ exactement Monsieur Ciotti se décidait à partir, et connaissant d’une part, l’opulence avec laquelle Gloasguen et les Fillons aimaient flirtouiller lorsqu’ils recevaient des invités, et d’autre part, le fait que cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu’ils n’avait reçu personne, ils en auraient probablement encore pour un moment.

S’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire… Emmanuel était d’avis qu’il n’avait rien à perdre de, pour une fois, prendre le conseil de Vincent à la lettre, et, se blottissant sous les vieilles loques au motif tartan, se laissa donc aller aux bras douillets de Morphée.

* * *

 

Il en fut extirpé bien trop rapidement à son goût.

A sa gauche, Vincent le secouait légèrement l’épaule, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer de garder silence. Toujours ensommeillé et loin d’être encore à l’affut, Emmanuel ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque le faible son de conversations mêlées au moteur à la cacophonie d’un véritable convoi de voiture se fit entendre. _Ciotti s’était-il donc_ enfin _décidé à prendre congé ?_

Ils s’échangèrent un regard, le cœur léger et battant à la fois, une sorte suspension, ne sachant trop s’ils devaient faire preuve d’angoisse ou de griserie à l’approche du moment tant attendu : c’était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Déjà au-devant, les clés tintaient alors que le chauffeur les insérait dans le contact et un furieux vrombissement naquit sous leurs pieds. Plus d’une fois, Emmanuel eut l’envie de contourner les cageots vides et voir de lui-même s’éloigner leur horrible prison de ses propres yeux par la minuscule fente entre les portes, mais dû bien vite se rendre à l’évidence, ce serait se risquer inutilement et puis il était bien trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que bouger d’un poil, rester blotti sous la couverture moisie, même s’il doutait que cela soit sain pour son esprit, il n’en avait que cure au point où ils en étaient.

Et puis, enfin, le véhicule démarra. Certes, le vieux poids lourd semblait, l’espace de quelques instants, plutôt réticent à prendre de la vitesse, mais avec un conducteur visiblement têtu, il ne put faire autre chose que s’obtempérer, et, lentement, très lentement, voilà que commençait leur grande échappée. Dans le noir, ils se dévisagèrent (ou essayèrent tout du moins), une main crispée dans une main crispée tandis qu’ils s’approchaient à une vitesse tortueusement longue de leur dernier obstacle, la porte d’entrée.

Le crissement caractéristique de cette dernière lui donna des frissons dans le dos, Emmanuel ne se souvenant que trop bien de la première fois qu’il les avait entendu, ce fameux jour quand elles s’étaient abattues derrière lui, l’emprisonnant ici pour trois longues années. Et maintenant, maintenant il retenait son souffle en les imaginant passer ces deux portes, passant inaperçu sous les yeux de Gloasguen et Ciotti, ces derniers offrant probablement leur convié d’une fausse bonhomie, les formules répétées qu’ils connaissaient tous par cœurs sonnant aigres à ses oreilles, et puis ce fut le grand saut.

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’osa respirer, émettre le moindre bruit de peur qu’il ne les trahisse au moment crucial, Vincent ferma même les yeux, n’osant y croire qu’à moitié après trois années de tentatives de fuite ne se soldant qu’en amères déceptions et échecs cuisants.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit sourd de la porte aux enfers résonna dans leur dos que Vincent desserra sa main et qu’Emmanuel sentit son corps tout entier se délier d’un grand souffle, jamais, ne crut-il, avoir été aussi soulagé, et il ne put contenir un rire sincère quand l’ainé resserra son emprise sur ses épaules, un sourire béat à l’image du sien probablement dépeint sur ses lèvres.

_« Ça y’est, nous sommes enfin libres ! »_

Vincent ne put se contenir, jetant au vent toute trace de cautèle, clamant haut et fort ce nouveau droit qu’ils venaient tous les deux de reconquérir. Car oui, ils étaient bel et bien libres à présent, et bien déterminé à ne jamais remettre le bout de leurs nez à la Frontière à moins que l’on les y traine de force (et même ça, Emmanuel en était arrivé à penser que mourir était une alternative qui lui semblait bien plus préférable) et de renouer avec la France du Sud, celle d’où on les avait brutalement arraché, de renouer avec les autres car pour Vincent, il était tout simplement impensable de ne pas au moins tenter de rejoindre Benoît et les autres.

Et puis surtout, à Paris, il y avait Manuel.

Certes, Emmanuel n’avait eu vent de son amant depuis des années, mais persistait à croire – _voulait_ persister à croire- que malgré le silence déchirant auquel on les avait soumis de force, le Catalan ne l’aurait pas oublié, n’aurait pas reconstruit une vie dans laquelle lui, Emmanuel, ne figurait pas. Non, il était encore à Paris, _devait_ y être, et Emmanuel comptait bien à nouveau le rejoindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets 3,000 ans à sortir un chapitre c’est horrible! Mais bon, il pleut et je suis coincée toute seule dans mon appart' pour fêter mon anniversaire, que faire d’autre ? ^^


	5. V

« Tu es _certain_ qu’ils passent bien par ici ? »

Manuel se retint de justesse de le gifler. Arnaud avait-il donc si peu de confiance en lui ? Certes se détestaient-ils cordialement ce n’était rien de nouveau, mais il pensait que le Bourguignon devait tout de même avoir une meilleure opinion de lui. Mais s’il s’estimait, lui, être loin d’émuler le vil comportement des Thénardiers ou l’hypocrisie de Dom Juan, son ancien collègue, pour sa part, semblait encore se tenir à distance et remettre en cause la moindre de ses paroles, ne voyant visiblement pas encore en lui quelqu’un digne de sa confiance.

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne comprenait pas d’où cette méfiance venait –au contraire, trois ans de paranoïa quotidienne semée avec soin par Laurent Wauquiez et le système implacable qu’il avait imposé de main ferme, un système duquel naquit un ignominieux chacun-pour-soi, où chacun était aujourd’hui prêt à trahir son voisin si une telle déloyauté se soldait en une existence un peu plus confortable- mais cela commençait à devenir un poids véritablement accablant.

Malgré les insistances de Benoît, Arnaud ne l’appréciait guère, et il était loin d’être le seul. La décision arbitraire du Breton de s’allier temporairement avec un ministre de l’Élysée avait été accueillie avec maints sifflements et des fortes injonctions au sein des plus radicaux de leur groupe, en particulier chez les décombres de la faction menée par Cécile Duflot et Yannick Jadot -tous les deux radicalement opposés à une quelconque coalition avec des membres dissidents du cercle de Laurent Wauquiez- qui avaient figuré parmi les premiers à être honnis par ce dernier lorsqu’il avait commencé à prendre une considérable influence auprès de François Hollande et entamé sa purge chez les ministres qu’il jugeait être des scélérats et des infidèles. Et Manuel, lui, était demeuré passif tout durant, l’avait laissé faire car, au fond, que pouvait espérer accomplir un ministre par ses propres moyens face à la volonté du nouveau décisionnaire du royaume de France ?

La haine et le ressentiment que ces bannis éprouvaient donc à son égard aujourd’hui étaient assurément entièrement justifiés, et il avait bien vite appris à les éviter lorsque Benoît l’invitait à lui retransmettre les informations auxquelles il était exposé dans les couloirs du Palais, autant limiter les dommages là où c’était possible.

C’était progressivement devenu une sorte de routine, même si Manuel était bien conscient qu’il était toujours en train de s’aventurer sur un terrain très glissant avec cet accord, et qu’au moindre faux pas de sa part Arnaud n’hésiterait pas à faire le nécessaire pour protéger les siens s’il en ressentait le besoin.

Mais depuis que Benoît lui avait accordé ce rôle d’espèce de double-agent, Arnaud, qui semblait être de facto à la tête de la petite troupe (qu’il apprit par la suite, s’étaient choisis comme charmante dénomination _les_ _Frondeurs),_ avait au moins avoir avalé la couleuvre et toléré sa présence lorsque le Breton le conviait à dresser un rapport les Vendredis soirs, ce qui témoignait tout de même d’un effort non négligeable venant de sa part.

« Si je me fie à leur emploi du temps des derniers mois, oui. Ils passent toujours par le pont Alexandre III, » Indiqua-t-il, traçant le chemin du doigt sur la vieille carte froissée aux couleurs depuis longtemps délavées maintenant qu’Arnaud avait étalé sur la grande table, « C’est la route la plus directe en provenance des terres agricoles au Sud-Ouest de Paris. Et c’est l’endroit idéal pour les prendre par surprise : le pont est étroit, ils n’ont pas d’échappatoire et pas moyen de faire demi-tour une fois qu’ils s’y sont engagés si on les prend des deux côtés. Ensuite, quelques coups bien placés et la cargaison est à nous. »

Un bref coup d’œil à sa gauche, et Manuel put déchiffrer avec aise l’expression perplexe dépeinte sur les traits de l’ancien ministre. Arnaud, peu convaincu, semblait chercher quelque chose à lui redire, un point où il pourrait se trouver justifié de le douter, chercher la petite bête en quelque sorte, ne l’appréciant guère, ni le fait que son amant l’ait forcé à l’emmener avec lui. Et il commençait à sincèrement en avoir assez.

« Écoute, je sais que nous avons eu des mauvais rapports dès le début, et j’en suis probablement pour quelque chose, j’en conçois. Au vu des dernières années et de ce que vous avez vécu sous Hollande et Wauquiez, vous avez bien entendu de valables raisons de vous méfier de tout individu venant du cercle de sa cour, mais qu’ai-je à gagner à vous mentir ? »

 _Une belle somme de la poche de Laurent Wauquiez ?_ Ce fut la première raison qu’Arnaud put imaginer, et il en éprouva presqu’aussitôt des remords. Certes, il méprisait Manuel, et certes, ce dernier n’était à ses yeux rien de moins qu’un traitre, mais il avait été honnête la dernière semaine –leur avait même fait parvenir en douce des pains au chocolat tout chauds tout droit des cuisines de l’Élysée, et Arnaud devait bien le reconnaître, il les avait bien apprécié- et le Catalan n’avait jamais vraiment été un homme d’argent –cela qualifiait plutôt un certain Jérôme Cahuzac, leur ancien collègue nommé au poste par Hollande lui-même, qui n’avait pas hésité une seconde avant de prêter allégeance à leur nouveau souverain après l’exécution publique de Sa Majesté. _En voilà donc un qui était une belle girouette !_ – peut-être devait-il une fois de plus prendre sur lui et accepter de lui faire confiance ? Benoît, lui, semblait pouvoir le faire avec aise… Si Arnaud ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui-même alors il devait bien pouvoir le faire pour son amant, non ? 

« Cela nous permettrait de gagner du temps, d’être plus efficace. » Finit-il par convenir, et au vu du sourcil dubitatif d’Arnaud, Benoît enchaîna, « Si Wauquiez fait confiance à Manuel, alors il pourra l’induire en erreur, le mener sur des fausses pistes et nous couvrir tout en plaidant avoir été mal informé ou que nous lui avons tout simplement menti au visage. Si par exemple, il parvient à le convaincre que nous nous conférons au Bataclan, alors tu peux être certain que Wauquiez y enverra un nombre considérable de milices pour nous piéger. Pendant ce temps-là, nous pourrons prendre d’assaut les portes mal gardées du pont Alexandre III lorsque la prochaine garnison est attendue et, au-delà de ça, essayer de rallier plus d’individus à notre cause. 

Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais si nous savons où ses milices se rendent, alors nous pouvons espérer trouver des moyens pour les semer et de perdre moins d’hommes, en plus de prendre Wauquiez à son propre jeu et peut-être en tirer quelques rations supplémentaires –ce n’est pas les autres qui diront non. Ça en vaut bien le coup, non ? »

Arnaud le regarda froidement, agacé par la défiance que le traître montrait à son égard et par le dilemme que lui posait son amant, mais dû bien reconnaître au final que Benoît avait tout de même raison. Les réserves dont ils disposaient au sous-sol étaient dangereusement basses, ce ne serait de se duper lui-même s’il se forçait à croire que leur contenu des quelques sacs et cageots restants les nourrirait encore une semaine ou deux. Non, ils avaient besoin de vivres, et au plus vite s’ils ne voulaient pas être dignes de la plume de Zola et d’un paragraphe de _Germinal,_ et s’il devait se soumettre aux directives de nul autre que Manuel Valls pour assurer la survie des siens, et bien soit, il s’y contraindrait. Avec forte réticence certes, mais il s’y contraindrait.

« Tu serais sincèrement prêt à faire office d’agent-double auprès de Sa Majesté ? » S’enquit-il, sceptique, n’osant pas encore le croire sur parole –n’osant à peine croire qu’il était _sérieux,_ à vrai dire. Si Manuel se faisait prendre, c’en était fini de lui _–d’eux-_ ils seraient alors tous condamnés au même sort que François Hollande, c’est-à-dire l’humiliation d’une exécution publique, une exécution dans laquelle Laurent Wauquiez un plaisir malsain à les voir se tortiller au bout d’un hameçon en attendant la sentence implacable qu’il délivrerait-lui-même, une exécution qu’il ferait durer et dans laquelle leur nouveau souverain puiserait une fétide euphorie, très conscient qu’il tenait en ses mains l’existence de l’un de ses sujets, et que ce dernier servirait d’exemple au reste des Français. Ce ne serait rien d’autre qu’un spectacle morbide aux yeux de la foule, détournant leur attention de l’injustice qui leur était faite et mettant en garde les plus téméraires qui auraient l’imprudence de commettre la même faute.

Se faire prendre n’était, en somme, tout bonnement pas envisageable, car au-delà de Manuel, il y avait toute leur organisation, la cause qui les unissait tous ici dans leurs quartier délabrés Rue de Solférino, tous ceux qui comptaient sur eux pour les défaire du tyran qui s’était emparé de Paris et des rênes de leur pays. Peut-être, pour eux, pour Benoît, pouvait-il envisager de mettre de côté cette mesquine querelle qu’ils entretenaient tous les deux, lui et Manuel, depuis leurs premiers désaccords sous François Hollande et de tenter de reconstruire un semblant de confiance (et peut-être, au-delà de cette entente forcée, une possible amitié future ?) entre lui et le Catalan. Arnaud pouvait au moins essayer de lui tendre la main, tenter une fragile trêve si cela leur promettait des horizons meilleurs. Ils auraient besoin de la pleine confiance de Laurent Wauquiez s’ils espéraient pouvoir récupérer des parcelles d’information tangibles, et pour se faire, Manuel aurait besoin de lui rapporter en mains propres de quoi le leurrer.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Benoît, pauvre Benoît qui n’avait pas osé piper le moindre mot et qui, malgré tout, persistait à, comme Leibniz, vouloir croire qu’ils existaient dans le meilleur des monde, que la philosophie de l’optimisme, ce n’était pas que des sottises censée atténuer la dure réalité mais bien quelque chose atteignable qu’ils pouvaient espérer effleurer un jour. Sans doute était-ce maintenant son tour d’y mettre un peu du sien, apporter sa contribution pour atteindre ce mirage que son amant était encore convaincu de pouvoir effleurer de des doigts s’ils travaillaient ensemble.

« Alors je crois que j’ai peut-être une proposition à te faire. » Concéda-t-il, tentant d'y immiscer une trace de une bonhomie dans sa voix, la main tendue en guise de suspension des hostilités.

Il sourit malgré lui quand Manuel la serra.

* * *

 

Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles du palais, un écho cyclique qui n’engendrait qu’une sensation maladive dans les creux les plus profonds de son estomac. S’il eut mangé quelque chose ce matin-là, il fut à peu près certain qu’il aurait rendu ce qu’il en restait sur le pavement luisant sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’un silence lourd et implacable de la part de milices placées en garde à vue, un silence accompagné de l’odeur fétide du corps calciné que l’on trainait vulgairement à ses côtés. Dans son dos, un calibre glaçant effleurait de temps à autre sa chemise, menace silencieuse quant à la fin que lui réserverait le milicien en question s’il lui venait à l’esprit l’idée folle de tenter quoi que ce soit.

A sa droite, une demi-tête de moins que lui, Nicolas Sarkozy gardait une main ferme sur son avant-bras, et à sa gauche, Bernard Kouchner le poussait plutôt nonchalamment à hâter le pas, tout en adressant un bref signe de reconnaissance aux gardes stationnés le long du couloir, placés là depuis que Laurent Wauquiez avait accédé aux fonctions les plus hautes de l’État pour apaiser sa constante paranoïa et éviter l’éclatement de tout incident peu désireux au cœur du pouvoir.

Lorsque les deux larges portes à la dorure trop mielleuse furent poussées pour révéler une cour silencieuse et une allée toute faite le menant droit aux pieds de leur souverain, il déglutit difficilement, gardant les yeux rivés au sol pendant que l’on s’occupait de l’amener devant son bourreau. Le flottement de quelques murmures lui parvint, probablement en provenance des membres les plus jeunes, ceux qui n’avaient peut-être pas encore pleine conscience de ce qui allait se produire, avant que –bien trop vite à son goût- ils arrivèrent au-devant du trône opulent de Sa Majesté, et sans autre forme de procès, le septuagénaire à sa droite l’agenouilla de force d’un coup perfide et bien placé à l’arrière de ceux-ci.

Une tranquillité régna alors sur la cour, mais pas de ces tranquillités authentiques, celles où l’on respirait la légèreté de l’être ou où l’on semblait enfin avoir atteint l’ataraxie parfaite, mais plutôt une tranquillité mêlée d’une anxiété palpable, le crescendo d’une terreur qu’il pouvait tout juste effleurer du bout des doigts, une terreur toujours en suspens qui ne se manifesterait qu’après les premiers mots de la bouche de Laurent Wauquiez. Et ce dernier était bien conscient du pouvoir qu’il exerçait sur sa cour, car il ne semblait pas prêt à tous les délivrer de l’angoisse qui s’était si soudainement abattu de sitôt. Non, tel un chat qui avait s’apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie, il se leva en silence de son siège monarchique, et, lentement _–tellement lentement !-_ se dressa de toute sa stature.

Manuel ne le regarda pas, n’osait pas.

Il l’entendit, par contre. Il entendit le talon de ses chaussures moirées caresser les quelques marches qui les séparaient, un écho assourdissant semblable à un bourreau abordant sa victime, jusqu’à ce que deux Berluti d’un noir d’ivoire, reluisants, s’arrêtèrent sous son nez.

Il déglutit, difficilement.

Il s’était attendu à une remontrance de sa part, un énième excès de colère auquel il était habitué, une humiliation verbale au-devant de sa cour, mais trois ans à ses côtés auraient dû lui inculquer une meilleure appréhension de sa Majesté. Laurent Wauquiez aimait couper l’herbe sous les pieds de ses fidèles, voir la frénésie s’emparer d’eux alors qu’ils cherchaient désespérément à se remettre sur pied, les prendre par surprise de façon à ce qu’ils ne puissent anticiper le moindre de ses gestes, et il fut bien forcé de le reconnaître, il ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu’il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la fit glisser le long de son visage comme le simulacre d’une caresse –ce n’était rien de plus qu’une main de fer gantée de velours, l’illusion d’un acte à l’allure bienveillante sous laquelle se cachait une dureté et intransigeance desquelles il avait déjà fait les frais. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une énième provocation de la part de leur souverain, une provocation qui le fit tressaillir. Ou qui l’aurait fait tressaillir si Wauquiez n’avait durci sa poigne, tout semblant de douceur maintenant envolé. On ne se refusait pas aux caprices de Sa Majesté.

« Décidément, tu me déçois beaucoup Manuel. Abhorres-tu donc à ce point ton souverain ? »

Manuel n’eut pas besoin de le regarder en face pour déduire les sous-entendus que cachaient ses mots, rien qu’au ton trop dédaigneux et condescendant de sa voix, il sut parfaitement sur quel terrain glissant son monarque tentait de l’entraîner, et il sut également que toute réponse de sa part ne serait que de s’abandonner volontairement au petit jeu que lui tendait son interlocuteur. Mais en être conscient ne faisait rien de plus que de le piéger davantage : non, Manuel ne souhaitait pas particulièrement lui rendre la tâche facile, montrer à Sa Majesté qu’elle l’intimidait bien plus qu’elle ne le pensait, mais refuser de lui répondre ne serait rien de plus qu’une provocation de sa part. Il était bien trop tôt pour sortir ce jeu-là, surtout s’il devait tenir parole vis-à-vis du marché qu’il avait conclu avec Arnaud, il ne pouvait envisager une joute verbale s’il espérait au bout du compte intégrer ses rangs.

Mais se soumettre sans rendre coup pour coup, ce n’était pas dans ses convictions, ne l’avait jamais été et s’y voire confronté sans aucune autre alternative était quelque chose d’horriblement mortifiant.

« Mais passons… » Continua-t-il, haussant des épaules comme s’il fut subitement entièrement détaché de la dureté avec laquelle il venait d’exprimer son ressenti à son égard. « A vrai dire, tu m’as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

Manuel cilla, et s’en voulut presqu’aussitôt de s’être laissé déstabilisé aussi aisément par Wauquiez, car le mouvement presqu’insignifiant dont il ne put s’empêcher ne passa pas inaperçu par l’œil attentif de son interlocuteur, et, comme un vautour s’apprêtant à crier victoire, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour fendre sur sa proie. « Mais oui, je t’ai cherché partout dans ce fichu palais après la _malheureuse_ –et il insista bien sur ce mot- exécution de mon époux. Je voulais te faire une proposition, une belle offre à vrai dire, mais tu avais disparu. Mais ce n’est qu’un petit bémol dans toute cette histoire : regarde-toi, tu as reconnu ton erreur et fait preuve de bon sens, et voilà que tu t’es finalement décidé à revenir la queue entre les jambes pour implorer ma protection. _Pas vrai ? »_

Non. Non il n’était pas ici pour se plier aux petits jeux de Wauquiez, il n’était pas ici, à genoux les yeux rivés au sol et rouge de honte parce qu’il fut saisi d’un sursaut de lucidité, et si la situation n’eut pas été aussi gravissime, jamais Manuel ne se serait-il à ce point abaissé pour quelqu’un comme lui, pour qui il n’avait aucun respect. Il ne s’était mortifié aux pieds de son souverain qu’une seule fois auparavant, lorsqu’il avait plaidé clémence à l’égard d’Emmanuel, son amant, et l’amère déception qui s’en suivit lui brûlait encore les entrailles à ce jour. Jamais, ô grand jamais ne s’agenouillerait-il pour quelqu’un comme l’homme en face de lui volontairement, Manuel état bien conscient que la seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait de subir une telle dégradation publique était parce qu’il en allait de la nécessité. Et que, même si le dire à voix haute retournait ses entrailles, il devait bien se prêter au jeu.

Si sa fierté eut jadis été un des traits dont il s’enorgueillit parfois et, un trait dont Emmanuel ne lui avait que trop souvent mis en garde de l’unir à un superbe qui n’avait cesse de roder dans les parages, il pouvait pleinement se rendre compte maintenant qu’elle ne lui serait rien de plus qu’un fardeau fastidieux qui risquerait plus de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues qu’autre chose. Se soumettre à la neurasthénie qu’engendrerait collaborer avec le Pouvoir état déjà assez difficile à accepter –et ce malgré la petite voix d’une petite voix qui lui répétait incessamment que _c’était nécessaire Manuel, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix_ -  il était donc inutile de compliquer davantage les choses en étant inutilement têtu.

« Oui, _votre Majesté. »_ Un mensonge qui lui laissa un goût d’amertume, mais que Manuel dût se forcer à prononcer au-devant de la cour au su et à l’insu de tous, « J’ai eu tort, je m’en rends compte désormais. C’est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite expier mes crimes passés en vous servant avec dévouement et humilité. »

Un lourd silence s’imposa alors dans la pièce, un silence dans lequel ses mots résonnèrent avec autant de force que son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine. Un silence qui ne fut coupé que par l’écho tranchant de Wauquiez, lorsque celui-ci claqua des mains, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Ah vous voyez ? » Dit-il d’un entrain fiévreux, « En voilà un qui connaît les valeurs de la loyauté, si vous voulez mon avis, vous pourriez tous en prendre de la graine. Notre ami Manuel lui, connaît sa place, c’est bien. »

Et, summum de l’humiliation, il lui tapota la tête comme s’il récompensait son chien de s’être montré obéissant. Il lui aurait bien dit _aneu a escampar la boira,_ mais dû prendre sur lui une fois de plus, sachant pertinemment bien que cela ne l’aiderait en rien.

Avec des années au service de François Hollande, il avait eu le loisir de se verser dans les multiples formes du respect, allant d’un simple signe de tête à l’égard de Sa Majesté à un éloquent éloge lors d’un dîner. Peut-être François Hollande avait-il souvent fait preuve de maladresse lors de déplacements à l’étranger ou de rencontres avec certains chefs d’Etat qui incarnaient plus la fonction que lui, parfois se trouvait-il aussi être la cible privilégiée des railleries de ces derniers, mais il arrivait toujours à garder la tête haute, ne se laissait jamais affecter par ces ragots et malgré le climat plus que tendu au sein de l’Élysée, sa bienveillance avait toujours persévéré.

Et cette capacité à toujours à tirer le meilleur de sa situation, de toujours se montrer capable de tendresse et d’empathie à l’égard des autres et de faire preuve de bonne grâce dans un climat de chacun-pour-soi sans cesse cultivé par son conjoint –qui ne faisait qu’encourager les divisions et les rivalités superficielles au sein du gouvernement- avait tout de même été source d’une certaine admiration chez Manuel, qui, beaucoup plus pragmatique et pessimiste que son supérieur, ne pouvait que respecter et envier cette qualité que lui-seul semblait posséder au sein du nid-de-vipères que devenait rapidement l’Élysée. Et cet enthousiasme de s’imaginer vivre dans un meilleur des mondes, cette envie d’émuler cette façon de vivre si particulière de François Hollande l’avait marqué, car il lui était alors devenu apparent –et encore plus lorsque Manuel prit pleinement conscience à quel point François Hollande était isolé et dans sa vie publique et privée- qu’elle était une preuve de sa persévérance face à son époux, que malgré le fait que Laurent Wauquiez lui eut peut-être prit toutes les fonctions du pouvoir, il ne pouvait lui enlever cet optimisme.

C’était une obstination qui méritait d’être respectée, et ce malgré leurs différends. Ce fut probablement une les leçons que le défunt monarque lui avait léguée : que malgré le fait qu’ils aient des désagréments, un bon monarque se devait de faire preuve de la courtoisie d’au moins se montrer ouvert à une discussion (et certes, ils avaient discutés tous les deux, avec une notable véhémence lorsqu’il lui avait demandé une justification quant au décret bannissant Emmanuel aux fins fond du Nord), et non chercher à humilier ses opposants devant un auditoire afin de subvenir à un besoin personnel de perverse domination.

François Hollande avait certes eut maints défauts, de son vivant, mais jamais n’avait-il employé la même bassesse dont Wauquiez lui faisait preuve en ce moment même, souhaitant l’user et l’humilier afin de s’assurer de sa loyauté.

« Tu travailles pour moi maintenant, et avant de penser à me doubler dans mon dos, ais conscience que tu seras alors qualifié de traitre par la Couronne, et je doute que le bas peuple Parisien te sois d’une grande aide –vu que tu as déjà trahi ton propre roi en s’alliant à son bourreau, je doute qu’ils te fassent des faveurs. » Déclara-t-il, intransigeant, la menace à peine voilée. « Je n’aime pas les traitres non plus, à vrai dire. »

« Cela dit, je sais récompenser ceux qui font preuve de bon sens. » Ajouta-t-il d’une voix bien plus posée, presque tintée d’une certaine amabilité, avant de se relever « Je suis certain que tu te réjouis de me le prouver au plus vite, d’ailleurs, cela me fait penser _–Jérôme !_ Je pense que notre nouvelle recrue a besoin d’un petit topo au sujet des Frondeurs et des autres factions dissidentes dans la ville ? Je l’aurais bien fait en personne, mais j’ai des affaires bien plus pressantes à régler dans l’immédiat, à ce qu’on raconte, il y aurait déjà des insurrections dans le Finistère et en Gironde, décidément, les girondins et les bretons s’obstinent à me forcer la main. Vous m’excuserez… »

Pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’il le voyait désormais comme l’un de ses autres sujets, un instrument dont il pouvait se débarrasser à tout moment mais dont il se servirait auparavant pour maintenir son pouvoir, Wauquiez ne se priva pas d’encore une fois lui tapoter la tête de façon condescendante tandis qu’il se dirigea vers les grandes portes, toute la cour sur ses pieds, prête à subvenir au moindre de ses besoins, spectacle risible d’une farce ubuesque auquel tous se prêtaient volontiers s’il leur permettait de conserver leur confortable existence dans un avenir prévisible.

_Tu es à mes ordres à partir de maintenant, c’est bien compris ?_

Voilà l’accord qu’il venait, en réalité, de passer. Voilà qu’il venait de remettre les pieds dans un nid de vipères, un nid auquel, il y a quelques jours seulement, Manuel pensait avoir échappé. Peut-être pourrait-il toujours faire parvenir les petits morceaux dont il aurait la bonne fortune de découvrir s’il écoutait aux portes à Arnaud et aux autres, mais après cette humiliation publique et au théâtre d’ingratitude auquel Sa Majesté s’était abandonné, cela semblait un prix bien trop élevé à payer pour le peu qu’il en tirerait. Bien entendu, il était conscient qu’il n’avait guère d’autre choix, qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser l’offre que Wauquiez avait mis sur la table, et qu’il ne pouvait non plus retourner Rue Solférino sans un quelconque butin à leur rapporter, mais flirtouiller avec les conséquences dramatiques que pourraient entraîner ce double-jeu n’augurait à ses yeux rien de bon, surtout quand ce double-jeu dépendait considérablement de sa capacité à duper et à mentir à des individus qui ne se feraient qu’une joie de l’exécuter publiquement si jamais l’on apprenait de sa petite mascarade.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la grande porte claqua derrière Sa Majesté que les montres suspendues semblèrent se remettre en marche, les quelques fidèles qui étaient jusque-là restés en retrait s’attelant alors à leur besogne quotidienne dans un climat plus que malaisant. Déboussolé, se rendant soudainement compte que Laurent Wauquiez ne l’avait attelé à aucune tâche particulière, Manuel se trouva donc quelques instants les mains vide, perdu, ne sachant ce que l’on attendait de lui.

On décida bien vite à sa place, et il sursauta lorsqu’une main lui donna une généreuse tape dans l’épaule et rire guttural se moqua de sa paranoïa.

« Décidément, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air d’aller bien, » Jérôme Cahuzac, bien entendu. Quelqu’un qu’il n’avait aucunement manqué et dont il aurait aimé se défaire à l’instant. « ‘Faudrait qu’on te mette quelque chose dans le ventre dis-donc, t’es tout maigre et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. »

Lui aussi, il lui aurait bien dit d’aller voir ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas renouer avec l’individu qui n’avait que donné un coup de poignard dans le dos aux valeurs de la fidélité, mais déjà l’autre homme avait enlacé un bras autour du cou et l’entraînait avec lui dans le couloir, l’incitant à se poser et faire comme chez lui, que Sa Majesté et son entourage savait récompenser ceux qui lui étaient fidèles. Il se retint de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, n’ayant pas confiance en sa capacité de se retenir, et à la place, se laissa simplement emmener jusqu’à la grande salle, faisant la sourde oreille aux éloges de Cahuzac quant à a qualité de la cuisine qui les attendait.

Se forcer à faire les louanges de la cuisine gastronomique de l’Élysée était bien la dernière chose dont il voulait pour l’heure. Son allégeance à Laurent Wauquiez lui retournait encore l’estomac, et l’idée de partager un repas convivial avec ses sbires lui donnait, à proprement parler, la nausée.

_Bon sang, mais dans quelle affaire t’es-tu donc empêtré cette fois, Manuel ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s been a while, alors je dépose juste ça là.
> 
> * Jérôme a droit à son petit caméo parce que je relisais un peu sur l’affaire Cahuzac récemment (je suis un peu accro à toutes ces histoires d’affaires en politique, et je dois avouer que je suis avec ferveur chaque épisode l’enquête Mueller ^^) et je pensais qu’il avait un peu sa place ici.
> 
> * Flirtouiller est un mot tout droit sorti du vocabulaire de MV, qui avait dit qu’il avait « flirtouillé » avec AG avant de l’epouser.
> 
> * « aneu a escampar la boira » est une expression Catalane qui se traduirait en français par « va voir ailleurs »
> 
> Voilà voilà, à bientôt *fingers crossed* :)


End file.
